Bóng trăng
by usik4ever
Summary: Trăng là thứ mà tay chúng ta không bao giờ có thể với tới được.
1. Chapter 1

Paring: usuk

Rate: T

Warning: nó vô cùng tệ và chưa end... đã nghĩ ra kết cuộc nhưng phần thân chưa xong =]] À, nó dở dữ lắm... nên mấy bạn cmt cho mình đừng nói với mình là nó dở, vì mình biết rồi =]] Nó có nhiều điều vô lí, ngớ ngẩn mà tác giả vẫn chưa giải thích dc. Còn nữa, nó có thể lên rate M bất kì lúc nào =]]] vì mình chưa rõ có nên thêm XXX vào ko nữa =]]

Summary: Trăng là thứ mà đôi tay chúng ta không bao giờ với tới được. Nhiều người bảo, họ đã bắt được trăng rồi. Nhưng tất cả mà họ có chỉ là thứ ảo ảnh lạnh lẽo mà thôi.

Hi vọng đọc xong dòng trên, các bạn hiểu vì sao mình đặt truyện là Bóng trăng. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Ngày xưa người ta kể rằng, từ nghìn năm trước, mặt trăng như mặt trời thứ hai của con người vậy. Khi mặt trời vừa xuống núi, những tia nắng cuối cùng biến mất dưới chân trời phía Tây, mặt trăng đã bắt đầu ló dạng và toả ánh sáng dịu dàng soi sáng cả một vùng. Mặt trăng lúc nào cũng tròn vành vạnh, chẳng bao giờ khuyết cả. Thế nhưng có một việc gì đó mà con người không biết được làm cho mặt trăng khi tròn khi khuyết theo một chu kì nhất định. Có nhiều dị bản về chuyện này, truyện của tôi sẽ kể bạn nghe chỉ là một trong những dị bản mà thôi.

"Mày cút ra khỏi nhà cho tao." Người đàn ông lón tuổi với mái tóc hoa râm đập bàn. Tiếng động lớn làm cho thằng bé đang đứng đó run rẩy. Nó vô thức quỳ xuống. Đôi mắt xanh lá giận dữ như một con diều hâu muốn ăn thịt thằng bé đang bù lu bù loa quỳ dưới chân ông ta. "Từ nay tao không muốn gặp mặt mày nữa."

"Cha…" Thằng bé gọi.

"Mày cút đi." Ông ta lại thét lên. Thằng bé khóc lớn hơn nữa rồi đứng dậy chạy ra khỏi nhà. Nó đóng cánh cửa đằng sau lưng lại nghe một tiếng thật lớn. Lấy mu tay lau nước mắt, nó chạy về phía khu rừng trước mặt.

Giờ là ban đêm, một thằng nhóc mới chín tuổi như nó biết phải đi đâu cơ chứ. Nó cứ đi, đi mãi đến khi nó gặp một cái hồ nước lớn được bao bọc bởi những cây cổ thụ. Mặt hồ phẳng lặng. Như một tấm gương, nó phản chiếu mọi cảnh vật xung quanh mình. Những cây cổ thụ đỗ bóng xuống tạo thành những hình ảnh thật quỷ dị in trên lớp cỏ xanh gờn.

Anh hai nó đã từng kể về nơi này. Anh bảo đó là một nơi nguy hiểm, toàn là những con quái vật, những con ma sẵn sàng bắt linh hồn con nít như nó. Tuyệt đối không được đến gần, nó nhớ từng lời một của anh nó đấy chứ. Nhưng nó không còn con đường khác để đi. Chẳng ai cần nó, cha nó, anh hai, anh ba, anh tư ai cũng ghét bỏ đánh đập nó. Mọi người bảo rằng, cha ghét nó, vì nó là lí do khiến mẹ phải chết. Trong khi đó, mẹ như thế nào nó chẳng biết. Lúc mẹ sinh nó ra, thì mấy ngày sau, bà đã mất rồi.

Cha thường nổi cáu vô cớ với nó giống như ngày hôm nay vậy. Nó chẳng biết mình làm gì sai mà bị đuổi ra khỏi nhà vào ban đêm thế này. Cha thường mắng nó là đồ quái vật. Nếu nó là con quái vật, thì nó nên đến những chỗ mà quái vật giống mới đúng. Những con quái vật kia ở dưới kia phải không? Nó chẳng suy nghĩ gì mà đi xuống hồ nước, đi, đi mãi cho đến khi nước ngập đến cổ nó. Nó cảm thấy khó chịu lắm, cứ như có ai đó bóp cổ nó vậy. Nhưng chắc là không sao đâu, chẳng bấy chốc nữa, cơn khó chịu sẽ qua đi, và nó sẽ chẳng còn biết gì nữa. Nó thấy khi cha và mấy anh đi săn thú cũng vậy. Con vật đau đớn, giãy giụa, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng nằm yên. Nếu nó nằm yên mãi mãi như thế, thì cha hay anh nó đánh cũng chẳng còn biết đau là gì nữa.

"Này, cậu nhóc, tỉnh lại, tỉnh lại…"

Đôi mắt xanh lá của nó từ từ mở ra. Nó nhìn thấy một người với đôi mắt xanh dương đang nhìn chằm chằm vào nó.

"Em đã tỉnh lại rồi hả? Làm anh lo quá chừng." Người đó vui vẻ cười nói. "Suýt nữa là em chết đuối rồi đó. Anh mà không đến kịp thì em đã lên thiên đàng rồi."

"Thiên đàng là nơi nào?" Nó hỏi ngớ ngẩn.

"Thiên đàng là nơi rất rất xa. Nơi đó tràn ngập những vui vẻ hạnh phúc, và không còn đau đớn nữa."

"Vậy," nó cố gắng đứng lên. "Em sẽ đến đó."

"Sao?" Người đó tròn mắt nhìn nó rồi kéo nó ngồi xuống. "Em đi đến đó vậy còn cha mẹ, anh chị em của em thì sao. Em không thể bỏ họ lại. Em đi rồi, họ sẽ rất buồn đó. Em đâu muốn họ buồn đâu, phải không?" Anh ta dùng giọng vui vẻ để nói chuyện với nó. Chưa bao giờ có người nói chuyện như thế với nó cả.

"Em không có mẹ, cha và anh em đều thích đánh em. Em muốn đến đó, ngay bây giờ." Nó lại cố gắng đứng dậy, nhưng lại bị không cử động được vì tay anh ta giữ chặt vai nó rồi. "Buông ra."

"Không, không được." Người đó lắc đầu. "Thiên đường chỉ chào đón những người đã sống hết quãng thời gian mà Thượng đế dành cho họ thôi. Nơi đó không cho những người tự tìm đến cái chết vào đâu. Những người đó sẽ bị đày xuống hoả ngục, nơi phải chịu những hình phạt đau đớn. Ghê lắm đó."

"Anh nói dối. Vừa nãy, anh bảo là em sẽ lên thiên đàng mà." Nó bĩu môi.

"Xem như anh sai đi. Biết sai chịu sửa đâu có lỗi đâu." Anh ta lại cười. Anh ta cười lên thật đẹp. Và bỗng dưng lòng nó chợt cảm thấy ấm áp và vui lại. Nó không biết vì sao nhưng nó đã không còn muốn đi đến thiên đường gì đó nữa. Có lẽ một phần nó sợ bị xuống hoả ngục, chịu hình phạt khủng khiếp. Thứ hai, nó cảm thấy mình có thể dựa dẫm vào con người này. Anh ta sẽ bảo vệ nó, biết đâu khi nghe nó kể chuyện của mình, anh sẽ mang nó đi đến một nơi xa thật xa. Nó sẽ có một cuộc sống mới, và quan trọng hơn là không còn gặp cha và anh nó nữa.

"Mà em tên gì?" Anh ta hỏi, kéo nó ra khỏi suy nghĩ riêng.

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." Nó đỏ mặt trả lời. Từ đó đến giờ, chưa có ai hỏi tên của nó cả. Họ cứ gọi nó là sâu róm, chỉ vì chân mày của nó rậm giống như cái con vậy xấu xí đó. Cha và anh nó cũng có, nhưng họ không dám gọi. Chỉ có nó, yếu ớt và dễ bị bắt nạt mà thôi. Họ cứ gọi, gọi và dần nó tưởng chừng mình tên là Sâu róm chứ không phải là Arthur.

"Tên đẹp quá. Tên anh là Alfred, Alfred Jones. Nếu thích em cứ gọi anh là anh hùng cũng được." Anh ta cười phá lên.

"Anh hùng á?"

"Em không biết anh hùng sao?" Thế là anh ta dành cả giờ đồng hồ để giải thích cho nó nghe anh hùng là gì. Anh ta hết giải thích rồi lại kể chuyện về những anh hùng mà anh ta biết. Chưa có ai nói chuyện nhiều như thế với nó cả. Bọn họ chỉ nói vài ba câu, rồi lại sai nó làm việc nhà. Và nó phát hiện, tuy anh này nói nhiều một chút, nhìn cũng hơi ngốc một chút, nhưng lại là một người tốt. "Thôi, tối rồi, em về đi, cha và các anh sẽ lo đó. Anh cũng phải về."

"Anh đưa em theo cùng được không?" Những từ ngữ thoát ra khỏi môi nó mà chẳng kiềm lại được. Nó cũng chẳng biết nó nói gì nữa. Nó đỏ mặt, quay đi chỗ khác.

"Không được, Artie à." Alfred cười. "Nơi của anh ở rất rất xa, mà em không thể nào tới được. Anh xin lỗi." Anh ta thì thầm khi thấy đôi mắt xanh buồn bã của nó. "Nhưng mà anh có thể đến đây chơi thường xuyên với em. Thật đấy. Tối nào anh cũng đến đây đợi em." Anh gật đầu. "Chúng tay ngoéo tay nào. Anh hùng hứa sẽ không bao giờ nuốt lời đâu." Anh chìa ngón tay út ra. Hai ngón tay móc vào nhau, xem như giữa hai người đã có lời hứa.

Và sau đó, quả nhiên là Alfred thực hiện đúng lời hứa. Lúc nào Arthur đến cũng thấy anh ngồi ở đó rồi. Thường thì anh ta bắt đầu nói trước và nói nhiều đến nổi nó không thể xen vào câu nào. Anh toàn kể những chuyện mà nó chưa bao giờ được nghe cả và dường như anh cũng đã đến rất nhiều nơi rồi nên mới biết nhiều đến thế. Còn nó dường như chỉ có một nhiệm vụ là nghe thôi. Vì nó có chuyện gì để nói đâu. Không lẽ nó lại kể với anh là, hôm nay nó lại bị cha đánh, lại bị người ta trêu chọc. Không, nó không thể nói chuyện đó được. Nó biết nói rồi, có lẽ Alfred sẽ đưa nó đi theo. Nhưng nó nghĩ lại, nó không cần người ta thương hại nó. Nó dù còn nhỏ nhưng vẫn có lòng tự trọng của mình mà.

"Em có thấy ngôi sao trên kia không Arthur." Alfred chỉ tay trên bầu trời đen kịt. Tay còn lại kéo nó vào gần hơn, để mắt nó có thể nhìn về phía ngón tay anh.

"Thấy, thì sao ạ?" Nó nói nhanh rồi cố gắng thoát khỏi bàn tay đang đặt lên vai nó. Chắc tại một là tay Alfred đã đặt lên vai nó đã chạm vào vết thương trên đấy. Hai là thằng bé mắt xanh lá cảm thấy khó chịu khi có người quá thân thiện với nó như thế.

"Em thấy nó rất nhỏ đúng không? Đôi lúc người ta chỉ nhìn thấy ánh sáng từ mặt trăng mà không để ý đến những ngôi sao đó. Và ít ai biết rằng nó chứa đang ẩn chứa sức mạnh rất to lớn." Alfred mỉm cười nhìn vào nó làm mặt nó ngứa ran. Đôi mắt xanh dương sáng lên trên nền đêm đen. Đẹp quá. Cái miệng nhỏ hé mở trầm trồ. "Cũng giống như em vậy đó. Người ta ghét bỏ em chỉ vì người ta chưa hiểu về em thôi. Em đừng buồn." Bàn tay vò vò mái tóc nó.

"Sao anh biết em buồn? Em đâu có buồn đâu." Arthur lắc đầu.

"Đừng có chối, anh biết hết mà." Lần này, Alfred lại tặng nó một nụ cười đầy cảm thông. "Anh biết chuyện gì xảy ra với em, chỉ là em không muốn kể cho anh nghe thôi. Nhưng, người ta nói, nếu ông trời muốn ai đó làm việc lớn, nhất định sẽ thử thách người đó. Tin anh. Em sẽ là người làm ra được chuyện lớn đó."

Nó lại tròn đôi mắt xanh lá ra nhìn người trước mặt. Nó không biết những lời anh ta nói có thật hay không, nhưng cái giọng nói cùng nụ cười khiến người ta tin đó là sự thật. Nó im lặng chẳng nói gì. Nó không muốn nói tiếng cảm ơn mà cũng chẳng biết phải nói gì với anh ta. Nó chỉ ngồi đó mà nhìn lên bầu trời cao xa. Mặt trăng hôm nay thật tròn và sáng. Cái bóng của nó phản chiếu trên mặt nước phẳng lặng cũng xinh đẹp không kém. Nó bị thu hút bởi cái bóng đó.

Arthur đứng lên và đi lại gần bờ hồ. Mặt trăng ở trên không thể chạm tới được còn mặt trăng ở dưới này thì sao? Thằng bé với tay ra phía trước, chạm vào mặt trăng. Nhưng rồi tất cả những gì mà nó cảm thấy được chỉ là cái cảm giác lạnh buốt của nước hồ về đêm. Mặt trăng nơi tay nó chạm vào méo mó đi trông thật xấu xí. Nhưng rồi khi nó rút tay ra, mặt trăng lại tròn như lúc trước.

"Em thích mặt trăng lắm sao?" Alfred đi lại gần bờ hồ hỏi.

"Vâng, nó sáng và đẹp nhất trên bầu trời." Arthur gật đầu trả lời.

"Anh lấy nó xuống cho em." Alfred nhìn nó cười.

"Đừng có lừa em, em có phải con nít đâu." Nó bĩu môi. Mặt trăng gần thế này nó còn không chạm vào được, thì làm sao anh có thể lấy mặt trăng trên kia xuống cho nó chứ.

"Em không tin anh hả?" Nó lắc đầu. "Nhắm mắt lại đi Artie." Anh bảo nó lấy hai tay che mắt lại. "Xem nào, khi anh đếm, một, hai, ba thì em mới mở mắt ra, có chịu không?" Nó gật đầu. "Một… Hai… Ba…" Khi nó bỏ hai tay xuống thì trước mặt nó hoàn toàn tối đen.

"Á!" Nó la lên. "Alfred, Alfred…" Hai tay nó mò mẫm trên mặt đất để tìm Alfred. "Anh ở đâu?" Nó sợ lắm, chẳng ai ở bên nó cả. Họ bỏ nó một mình ngay cả anh nữa. Có phải anh bị ma quỷ gì đó ở hồ nước bắt không. Nếu phải thì hãy bắt cả nó thôi, đừng bắt Alfred.

"Nào nào, đừng hoảng lên như vậy chứ." Cái âm thanh quen thuộc vang lên. Rồi thằng bé thấy một chút ánh sáng dìu dịu rồi thứ ánh sáng đó bắt đầu sáng hơn nữa. Nó thấy bắt đầu thấy Alfred đang ngồi trước mặt nó. Nét mặt anh vô cùng hứng khởi. Anh đang giấu cái gì đấy trong tay và dần dần hai bàn tay xèo ra cho nó xem thứ đó, cái thứ phát ra ánh sáng làm mê hồn người. "Mặt trăng của em đây." Một quả cầu sáng lấp lánh đang nằm gọn trong tay anh. Rồi anh chuyền nó cho Arthur. Bàn tay Arthur nhỏ lắm, nhưng quả cầu đó vẫn không rớt khỏi tay nó.

"Này là mặt trăng sao?" Nó vui vẻ hỏi, anh gật đầu. "Đẹp quá." Nó reo lên.

"Em khóc sao?" Anh hỏi nó với giọng trêu chọc.

"Không có," nó lí nhí rồi tay với lấy cái áo choàng rách rưới lên lau nước mắt.

"Khờ quá. Anh đâu có bỏ em." Anh lại xoa đầu nó.

"Đồ ngốc." Nó quay đi, không thèm nói gì với anh nữa. Đôi mắt xanh lá sáng cứ chăm chú ngắm nhìn mặt trăng trước mặt. Mặt trăng đó là của nó, của riêng mình nó thôi.

Arthur và Alfred tính ra cũng quen khá lâu. Nhưng nó vẫn chưa biết Alfred từ đâu đến, vì theo trong khu rừng này chỉ có mình gia đình nó thôi. Mỗi lần Alfred đưa nó về nhà, nó đi vào nhưng sau đó lại lẻn đi theo anh. Nó đi theo anh một quãng nhưng rồi mất dấu anh. Không, nói đúng hơn, Alfred biến mất như một cơn gió vậy. Chẳng lẽ anh là ma sao? Anh ta có thể làm được những thứ mà người thường không thể làm được. Nó muốn hỏi thực ra anh là ai, anh từ đâu đến, nhưng nó không có cam đảm để làm chuyện đó. Và một ngày nọ, nó quyết định phải tìm câu trả lời thì anh lại không đến chơi với nó nữa.

Ban đầu thằng bé tóc vàng nghĩ rằng anh bận việc. Rồi một tuần, một tháng, hai tháng, nó vẫn không thấy anh đâu. Nhưng nó vẫn cứ ngồi ở bờ hồ đợi anh. Đôi mắt xanh lá cứ nhìn vào mảnh rừng tối. nó đợi một tia sáng xuất hiện. Và lần nào nó cũng thất vọng cả. Và cuối cùng nó cũng thấy ánh đèn dầu từ trong rừng toả ra. Arthur không suy nghĩ gì mà chạy tới chỗ đó.

"Alfred, Alfred, rốt cuộc anh cũng đến rồi." Nó chạy gấp đến chỗ đó đến nổi vấp té. Alfred, đồ ngốc, sao bây giờ anh mới tới.

"Alfred là thằng nào?" Cái giọng ồm ồm vang lên. Không phải là Alfred, nó nhìn lên. Là anh nó, Andrew.

"Anh đến làm gì?" Nó giận dỗi nói.

"Tao hỏi mày mới đúng, mày đến đây làm gì hả? Tao cấm mày đến đây rồi mà." Andrew hung dữ nhìn vào nó. Đôi mắt xanh như có ánh lửa trong đấy khiến nó run sợ. Bàn tay thô bạo kéo tay nó. "Đi về."

"Không về," nó cố sức giẫy giụa.

"Về," Andrew lôi nó đi. "Tao sẽ nói cha phạt mày."

"Em không về mà. Em không về." Nó nằm sấp xuống dưới đất, tay nắm lấy những cọng cỏ ướt đẫm sương. Miệng nó vẫn cứ hét toáng lên. Nhưng dù nó có nói gì, làm gì, thì rốt cuộc nó cũng bị lôi về nhà và chịu phạt. Cha nó cấm nó không được đi ra ngoài và đặc biệt là không được đến cái hồ đó nữa. Nó muốn hỏi vì sao nhưng lại không dám, vì nó biết nó có hỏi cũng sẽ không nhận được câu trả lời mà còn bị đánh thêm. Và kết quả là thằng bé không bao giờ đặt chân ra ngoài đó.

Thời gian dần trôi, chẳng mấy chốc thằng bé chín tuổi đã thành một cậu thanh niên mười chín. Đôi mắt xanh lá vẫn đẹp như ngày nào, mái tóc vàng sáng dưới ánh nắng sớm. Cậu đã không còn là thằng nhóc hay khóc nhè ngày nào và cũng không còn bị cha và mấy anh bắt nạt nữa. Cha cậu đã chết mấy năm trước. Sau đó, mấy anh cũng bỏ đi nơi khác mà kiếm sống. Trong căn nhà nhỏ này, chỉ còn mình cậu mà thôi.

Lần nọ, cậu đi vào rừng kiếm củi, chẳng hiểu sao đi mãi mãi, cậu lại đến cái hồ ngày trước. Những tia nắng nhẹ dịu mùa thu chiếu xuống mặt hồ phẳng lặng. Những chiếc lá vàng rơi trên mặt hồ xanh trong như đang tô điểm cho cảnh vật xung quanh. Cậu nhớ lại ngày trước, mình từng ở đây đợi một người như người này chẳng quay lại. Cậu cũng chẳng biết sau này người ấy có quay lại tìm cậu hay không nữa. Những hồi ức đẹp đẽ chợt lùa về trong tâm trí. Cậu nằm ườn trên bãi cỏ, mắt nhìn lên bầu trời. Màu xanh của bầu trời thật đẹp, đẹp như mắt của người đó mỗi lần nhìn cậu vậy. Dịu dàng và đầy yêu thương.

Nhưng tất cả đã không còn nữa rồi. Đôi mắt xanh lá nhắm lại, cảm nhận một mùi cỏ ngay ngáy đang tràn đầy trong không khí.

"Cậu là ai?" giọng vừa lạ vừa quen vang lên đằng sau. Arthur mở mắt ra, là đôi mắt xanh dương quen thuộc đó. Là con người đó, anh ta chẳng thay đổi một chút nào mà trông giống như mười năm trước vậy.

"A-Alfred, Alfred…" Cậu ngồi bật dậy, không suy nghĩ gì mà ôm lấy người trước mặt. Quen thuộc lắm, là cái mùi hương này đây. Tại sao anh ấy vẫn như vậy mà không thay đổi chút nào? Chẳng lẽ anh ta là ma sao? Nhưng vấn đề đó không quan trọng, vì cậu biết Alfred đang đứng trước mặt cậu đây.

"X-xin lỗi. Cậu là ai?" Người đó hỏi, lôi cậu ra dòng suy nghĩ riêng của mình. Arthur đỏ mặt lùi ra đằng sau.

"X-xin lỗi." Cậu lầm bầm, rồi tự rủa mình tại sao lại hành động như vậy chứ.

"Cậu là ai, nhìn quen mặt lắm. Đặc biệt là hàng chân mày này." Anh ta với tay tới, định chạm vào mặt cậu nhưng Arthur đã nhanh chóng bước ra đằng sau.

"T-tôi là Arthur." Cậu đỏ mặt, trả lời.

"A-Arthur…" Đôi mắt xanh dương mở to bất ngờ. "E-em lớn đến thế này rồi sao? Lớn lên cũng đẹp trai giống anh quá. Mà đã mấy năm trôi qua rồi?"

"Đã mười năm rồi." Arthur trả lời.

"Nhanh vậy sao?" Alfred gãi đầu. "Ở đây cũng chẳng thay đổi mấy nhỉ?"

"Mấy năm qua anh đã làm gì? T-tại sao anh vẫn giống mười năm trước không hề thay đổi?" Cậu hỏi.

"Anh ngủ trong hang núi đó." Anh chỉ vào ngọn núi ở bên kia.

"Ngủ?" Mắt Arthur còn mở to hơn lúc nãy nữa. "Ngủ trong suốt mười năm sao?"

"Ừa." Alfred gật đầu.

"Rốt cuộc anh là ai?" Arthur sợ hãi bước ra đằng sau một lần nữa. "A-anh-"

"Thật ra anh là rồng."

"R-rồng." Cậu lập lại và không tin vào tai mình. Anh ta là rồng sao? Thật không? Rồng thì phải có cánh chứ. "C-cánh anh đâu?"

"Đây." Đằng sau anh mọc ra hai cái cánh màu xanh dương nhạt khẽ cựa quậy. Arthur dụi mắt. Cậu không tin vào những gì trước mắt mình nữa. "Em đã tin anh chưa?" Cậu gật đầu. "Nào, nào," anh ta quàng tay qua vai cậu. "Ngồi xuống, kể anh nghe, mười năm qua đã xảy ra chuyện gì rồi?"

"Sao anh không kể tôi nghe lí do anh phải ngủ trong hang động suốt mười năm trời?" Arthur nhìn vào Alfred với ánh mắt nghiêm túc, và cố gắng bỏ tay anh ta ra. "Với lại, bỏ cái tay của anh ra."

"Artie à, sao em không thay đổi chút nào, vẫn giống như hồi đó. Không bao giờ chịu nói gì với anh, toàn để anh nói chuyện một mình thôi." Anh ta thôi cười, rồi quay mặt đi. Đôi mắt xanh dương buồn bã nhìn ra mặt hồ. Biểu hiện như vậy là sao đây, cậu tự hỏi. Cậu không quen nhìn thấy biểu hiện này của anh ta, giống như anh ta muốn người khác thương hại hay quan tâm đến anh ta nhiều hơn vậy.

"Nếu anh không muốn kể thì thôi, tôi không ép." Cậu đứng dậy và quay đi.

"Này, anh có thể đến ở nhà em được không?" Anh ta ngồi dậy và đi hướng về phía cậu.

"Cái gì?" Arthur hỏi lại. Hình như tai cậu nghe nhầm thì phải.

"Anh muốn đến ở chung với em." Anh ta lập lại. "Đi," và bắt đầu nắm lấy tay áo cậu mà kéo. Cậu quay qua thì bắt gặp đôi mắt xanh đó. Đôi mắt ấy như có một ma lực nào đó khiến người ta không nỡ từ chối chủ nhân nó vậy.

"Sao anh không ngủ trong hang động đó?" Arthur cố gắng quay đi, và bỏ tay anh ta ra khỏi áo mình.

"Nhưng mà ở có một mình buồn lắm. Anh ở chung với em thì em không cần phải lo bị người ta bắt nạt nữa. Đúng không?"

"Tôi không còn là một đứa nhỏ nữa, giờ tôi đã mười chín, tôi đã có thể tự bảo vệ mình, không cần ai quan tâm. Và cha cùng mấy người anh của tôi đã không sống cùng tôi nữa rồi."

"Vậy thì em cũng biết sống một mình buồn đến cỡ nào rồi đó. Không ai nói chuyện, không ai ăn cơm cùng, không ai chăm sóc. Đi mà," anh ta hạ giọng xuống. "Đi."

"Anh ăn từ từ thôi." Arthur thở dài và dọn dĩa súp của mình.

"N-ngon, ng-ngon lắm Arthur à." Anh ta ăn nhanh đến mức giống như ngày mai là ngày tận thế vậy.

"Ở trong nồi còn nhiều lắm, chẳng ai giành với anh đâu. Anh ăn nữa không, tôi múc thêm cho anh." Đấy, rõ ràng là cậu nấu ăn rất ngon mà. Alfred cũng khen ngon nữa, còn mấy thằng anh chết bầm đó, toàn chê này nọ thôi. Rõ ràng là không biết thưởng thức mấy món cậu nấu rồi.

"Ừ, ừ." Alfred gật đầu rồi đưa cái dĩa cho cậu. Cậu mỉm cười vui vẻ, đi múc cho anh ta một dĩa đầy.

Nhà cậu chỉ có một chiếc giường thôi và giờ chiếc giường nhỏ phải chứa hai người. Cậu nằm dựa lưng vào bức tường, cố gắng thu người lại, để tạo khoảng cách với người nằm cạnh. Còn anh ta thì cứ cố gắng nằm sát vào cậu. Hơi thở nóng ẩm khiến mặt cậu đỏ lên. Mùi thơm quen thuộc toả ra từ người anh ta khiến cậu bứt rứt không ngủ được.

"Alfred." Cậu ngồi bật dậy khỏi giường. "Tôi có chuyện muốn nói với anh."

"Gì hả Artie? Khuya rồi, có gì sáng mai nói." Alfred nói với giọng ngáy ngủ. Anh ta ngáp dài một cái rồi kéo cái chăn lông vịt qua khỏi đầu.

"Anh ngủ trên này, để tôi ngủ dưới đất." Cậu nói. Tay siết chặt cái gối vào người.

"Hả?" Cậu vừa nói xong, anh ta đã ngồi dậy. Đôi mắt xanh lúc nãy còn lờ đờ bây giờ tỉnh táo hẳn ra. "Anh ngáy làm em ngủ không được hả? Anh xin lỗi." Anh ta lấy tay vò tóc, nụ cười ngượng nghịu.

"Không phải." Arthur lắc đầu. "Anh ngủ trên giường, tôi ngủ dưới đất. Ngủ ngon."

"Khoan." Alfred bắt lấy cánh tay cậu. "Em ngủ trên này đi, anh xuống dưới đất ngủ cũng được. Dù sao anh cũng nằm trên đất mười năm trời rồi, không sao đâu." Nói rồi, anh ta kéo gối và chăn xuống dưới đất. "Ngủ ngon." Vừa dứt lời, Alfred đã nằm xuống và đánh một giấc.

Sau đó, Arthur cũng chưa thể ngủ được. Cậu cứ mãi lo nhìn ngắm gương mặt ngây thơ trước mặt. Tay không nhịn được mà thử sờ vào nó, vuốt nhẹ vài cái. Anh ta nhúc nhích nhẹ làm cậu giật mình. Arthur rút tay lại rồi vội quay mặt vào tường. Cậu nghĩ mình đang làm gì thế này. Mặt cậu nóng ran lên. Cũng tại cái tên ngốc nghếch đó cả. Hắn ở đây làm thay đổi cả thói quen của cậu. Lẽ ra giờ này cậu đã đi ngủ để sáng có thể xuống thị trấn sớm rồi. Cậu kéo chăn lên qua khỏi đầu.

Đừng suy nghĩ về hắn nữa, cậu tự nói với bản thân mình như thế. Nhưng mỗi khi nhắm mắt lại, cậu lại nhìn thấy nụ cười thật tươi như ánh mặt trời, đôi mắt dịu dàng nhìn vào cậu. Cậu giật mình mở mắt ra, rồi khi nhắm mắt lại, cậu lại nhìn thấy anh ta. Chết tiệt, cậu lầm bầm chửi. Tại sao lúc đó lại ngu ngốc nhận lời hắn cơ chứ? Mà bây giờ nếu đuổi hắn ra thì tội hắn lắm. Hắn và cậu, cả hai đều chỉ có một mình. Cậu hiểu cái cảm giác đối diện với bốn bức tường mà không có ai trò chuyện lắm chứ. Đành vậy, dù sao họ cũng từng là bạn. Nhưng mà ngày mai, cậu sẽ đi ngủ ngoài nhà cũi, dù hơi nóng một chút, nhưng chắc sẽ ngủ được. Còn đỡ hơn là nằm ở đây mà cứ trằn trọc suốt đêm. Ừ, cậu đã quyết định rồi đó.

"Tối rồi em ra ngoài làm gì?" Alfred hỏi cậu.

"Ra ngoài ngủ." Cậu xếp gọn cái chăn lại và định đi ra ngoài.

"Sao em không ở trong phòng ngủ?"

"Kệ tôi. Anh cứ ở trong đây ngủ đi. Không cần quan tâm đến tôi đâu."

"Không, không được. Em không ngủ cùng anh, anh sợ lắm đó."

"Sợ cái gì chứ?"

"A-anh sợ ma."

"Sợ ma á, đừng có giỡn." Cậu không nhịn được mà cười to. "Anh là gì, rồng đó. Rồng mà sợ ma hả? Đừng có đùa với tôi chứ?"

"K-không anh không có đùa. Ma đó, chúng đáng sợ lắm. Chúng sẽ bắt mình về ăn thịt đó." Arthur càng không nhịn được cười khi nhìn thấy gương mặt Alfred nhăn nhúm lại, còn cơ thể run lên vì sợ hãi. "Em đừng có cười nữa được không." À, gương mặt đỏ bừng này cũng dễ thương lắm. "Nếu mà em ra ngoài phòng củi ngủ, đưa anh đi cùng với."

"Anh thôi đi, tôi hồi đó giờ đâu có nghe chuyện ma ăn thịt người. Mà anh tính ra cũng hơn tôi cả trăm, cả nghìn tuổi đó. Đừng có làm như mình là trẻ con nữa." Cậu đi ra cửa nhưng lại bị Alfred bắt lấy cánh tay.

"Artie," lại cái giọng nói và điệu bộ này. Cái giọng nhỏ nhẹ đến mức đáng thương. Đôi mắt xanh như muốn nói với Arthur rằng, nếu cậu mà từ chối thì chủ nhân của nó sẽ buồn lắm. Đôi môi cứ bĩu ra, đôi gò má phụng phịu khiến anh ta giống như một đứa trẻ dễ bị tổn thương.

"Thôi, được rồi." Cậu day day trán.

"Ah, cảm ơn Artie nhiều lắm." Alfred ôm chặt lấy cậu, làm cậu giật mình.

"Tr-tránh ra. Tôi hứa, nhưng cậu phải hứa không được ôm tôi nữa." Arthur nói.

"Đồng ý luôn." Alfred buông cậu ra và cười thật tươi.

Thế là họ bắt đầu những ngày tháng sống cùng nhau dưới một mái nhà. Arthur cứ tưởng tương lai cậu sẽ khá hơn, vì có người thực sự quan tâm cậu và cậu cũng quan tâm người đó ở cạnh. Nhưng chính sự mềm lòng của Arthur khi đứng trước mặt Alfred đã đem đến cho cậu không biết bao nhiêu rắc rối về sau.

Ngày xưa người ta kể rằng, từ nghìn năm trước, mặt trăng như mặt trời thứ hai của con người vậy. Khi mặt trời vừa xuống núi, những tia nắng cuối cùng biến mất dưới chân trời phía Tây, mặt trăng đã bắt đầu ló dạng và toả ánh sáng dịu dàng soi sáng cả một vùng. Mặt trăng lúc nào cũng tròn vành vạnh, chẳng bao giờ khuyết cả. Thế nhưng có một việc gì đó mà con người không biết được làm cho mặt trăng khi tròn khi khuyết theo một chu kì nhất định. Có nhiều dị bản về chuyện này, truyện của tôi sẽ kể bạn nghe chỉ là một trong những dị bản mà thôi.

"Mày cút ra khỏi nhà cho tao." Người đàn ông lón tuổi với mái tóc hoa râm đập bàn. Tiếng động lớn làm cho thằng bé đang đứng đó run rẩy. Nó vô thức quỳ xuống. Đôi mắt xanh lá giận dữ như một con diều hâu muốn ăn thịt thằng bé đang bù lu bù loa quỳ dưới chân ông ta. "Từ nay tao không muốn gặp mặt mày nữa."

"Cha…" Thằng bé gọi.

"Mày cút đi." Ông ta lại thét lên. Thằng bé khóc lớn hơn nữa rồi đứng dậy chạy ra khỏi nhà. Nó đóng cánh cửa đằng sau lưng lại nghe một tiếng thật lớn. Lấy mu tay lau nước mắt, nó chạy về phía khu rừng trước mặt.

Giờ là ban đêm, một thằng nhóc mới chín tuổi như nó biết phải đi đâu cơ chứ. Nó cứ đi, đi mãi đến khi nó gặp một cái hồ nước lớn được bao bọc bởi những cây cổ thụ. Mặt hồ phẳng lặng. Như một tấm gương, nó phản chiếu mọi cảnh vật xung quanh mình. Những cây cổ thụ đỗ bóng xuống tạo thành những hình ảnh thật quỷ dị in trên lớp cỏ xanh gờn.

Anh hai nó đã từng kể về nơi này. Anh bảo đó là một nơi nguy hiểm, toàn là những con quái vật, những con ma sẵn sàng bắt linh hồn con nít như nó. Tuyệt đối không được đến gần, nó nhớ từng lời một của anh nó đấy chứ. Nhưng nó không còn con đường khác để đi. Chẳng ai cần nó, cha nó, anh hai, anh ba, anh tư ai cũng ghét bỏ đánh đập nó. Mọi người bảo rằng, cha ghét nó, vì nó là lí do khiến mẹ phải chết. Trong khi đó, mẹ như thế nào nó chẳng biết. Lúc mẹ sinh nó ra, thì mấy ngày sau, bà đã mất rồi.

Cha thường nổi cáu vô cớ với nó giống như ngày hôm nay vậy. Nó chẳng biết mình làm gì sai mà bị đuổi ra khỏi nhà vào ban đêm thế này. Cha thường mắng nó là đồ quái vật. Nếu nó là con quái vật, thì nó nên đến những chỗ mà quái vật giống mới đúng. Những con quái vật kia ở dưới kia phải không? Nó chẳng suy nghĩ gì mà đi xuống hồ nước, đi, đi mãi cho đến khi nước ngập đến cổ nó. Nó cảm thấy khó chịu lắm, cứ như có ai đó bóp cổ nó vậy. Nhưng chắc là không sao đâu, chẳng bấy chốc nữa, cơn khó chịu sẽ qua đi, và nó sẽ chẳng còn biết gì nữa. Nó thấy khi cha và mấy anh đi săn thú cũng vậy. Con vật đau đớn, giãy giụa, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng nằm yên. Nếu nó nằm yên mãi mãi như thế, thì cha hay anh nó đánh cũng chẳng còn biết đau là gì nữa.

"Này, cậu nhóc, tỉnh lại, tỉnh lại…"

Đôi mắt xanh lá của nó từ từ mở ra. Nó nhìn thấy một người với đôi mắt xanh dương đang nhìn chằm chằm vào nó.

"Em đã tỉnh lại rồi hả? Làm anh lo quá chừng." Người đó vui vẻ cười nói. "Suýt nữa là em chết đuối rồi đó. Anh mà không đến kịp thì em đã lên thiên đàng rồi."

"Thiên đàng là nơi nào?" Nó hỏi ngớ ngẩn.

"Thiên đàng là nơi rất rất xa. Nơi đó tràn ngập những vui vẻ hạnh phúc, và không còn đau đớn nữa."

"Vậy," nó cố gắng đứng lên. "Em sẽ đến đó."

"Sao?" Người đó tròn mắt nhìn nó rồi kéo nó ngồi xuống. "Em đi đến đó vậy còn cha mẹ, anh chị em của em thì sao. Em không thể bỏ họ lại. Em đi rồi, họ sẽ rất buồn đó. Em đâu muốn họ buồn đâu, phải không?" Anh ta dùng giọng vui vẻ để nói chuyện với nó. Chưa bao giờ có người nói chuyện như thế với nó cả.

"Em không có mẹ, cha và anh em đều thích đánh em. Em muốn đến đó, ngay bây giờ." Nó lại cố gắng đứng dậy, nhưng lại bị không cử động được vì tay anh ta giữ chặt vai nó rồi. "Buông ra."

"Không, không được." Người đó lắc đầu. "Thiên đường chỉ chào đón những người đã sống hết quãng thời gian mà Thượng đế dành cho họ thôi. Nơi đó không cho những người tự tìm đến cái chết vào đâu. Những người đó sẽ bị đày xuống hoả ngục, nơi phải chịu những hình phạt đau đớn. Ghê lắm đó."

"Anh nói dối. Vừa nãy, anh bảo là em sẽ lên thiên đàng mà." Nó bĩu môi.

"Xem như anh sai đi. Biết sai chịu sửa đâu có lỗi đâu." Anh ta lại cười. Anh ta cười lên thật đẹp. Và bỗng dưng lòng nó chợt cảm thấy ấm áp và vui lại. Nó không biết vì sao nhưng nó đã không còn muốn đi đến thiên đường gì đó nữa. Có lẽ một phần nó sợ bị xuống hoả ngục, chịu hình phạt khủng khiếp. Thứ hai, nó cảm thấy mình có thể dựa dẫm vào con người này. Anh ta sẽ bảo vệ nó, biết đâu khi nghe nó kể chuyện của mình, anh sẽ mang nó đi đến một nơi xa thật xa. Nó sẽ có một cuộc sống mới, và quan trọng hơn là không còn gặp cha và anh nó nữa.

"Mà em tên gì?" Anh ta hỏi, kéo nó ra khỏi suy nghĩ riêng.

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." Nó đỏ mặt trả lời. Từ đó đến giờ, chưa có ai hỏi tên của nó cả. Họ cứ gọi nó là sâu róm, chỉ vì chân mày của nó rậm giống như cái con vậy xấu xí đó. Cha và anh nó cũng có, nhưng họ không dám gọi. Chỉ có nó, yếu ớt và dễ bị bắt nạt mà thôi. Họ cứ gọi, gọi và dần nó tưởng chừng mình tên là Sâu róm chứ không phải là Arthur.

"Tên đẹp quá. Tên anh là Alfred, Alfred Jones. Nếu thích em cứ gọi anh là anh hùng cũng được." Anh ta cười phá lên.

"Anh hùng á?"

"Em không biết anh hùng sao?" Thế là anh ta dành cả giờ đồng hồ để giải thích cho nó nghe anh hùng là gì. Anh ta hết giải thích rồi lại kể chuyện về những anh hùng mà anh ta biết. Chưa có ai nói chuyện nhiều như thế với nó cả. Bọn họ chỉ nói vài ba câu, rồi lại sai nó làm việc nhà. Và nó phát hiện, tuy anh này nói nhiều một chút, nhìn cũng hơi ngốc một chút, nhưng lại là một người tốt. "Thôi, tối rồi, em về đi, cha và các anh sẽ lo đó. Anh cũng phải về."

"Anh đưa em theo cùng được không?" Những từ ngữ thoát ra khỏi môi nó mà chẳng kiềm lại được. Nó cũng chẳng biết nó nói gì nữa. Nó đỏ mặt, quay đi chỗ khác.

"Không được, Artie à." Alfred cười. "Nơi của anh ở rất rất xa, mà em không thể nào tới được. Anh xin lỗi." Anh ta thì thầm khi thấy đôi mắt xanh buồn bã của nó. "Nhưng mà anh có thể đến đây chơi thường xuyên với em. Thật đấy. Tối nào anh cũng đến đây đợi em." Anh gật đầu. "Chúng tay ngoéo tay nào. Anh hùng hứa sẽ không bao giờ nuốt lời đâu." Anh chìa ngón tay út ra. Hai ngón tay móc vào nhau, xem như giữa hai người đã có lời hứa.

Và sau đó, quả nhiên là Alfred thực hiện đúng lời hứa. Lúc nào Arthur đến cũng thấy anh ngồi ở đó rồi. Thường thì anh ta bắt đầu nói trước và nói nhiều đến nổi nó không thể xen vào câu nào. Anh toàn kể những chuyện mà nó chưa bao giờ được nghe cả và dường như anh cũng đã đến rất nhiều nơi rồi nên mới biết nhiều đến thế. Còn nó dường như chỉ có một nhiệm vụ là nghe thôi. Vì nó có chuyện gì để nói đâu. Không lẽ nó lại kể với anh là, hôm nay nó lại bị cha đánh, lại bị người ta trêu chọc. Không, nó không thể nói chuyện đó được. Nó biết nói rồi, có lẽ Alfred sẽ đưa nó đi theo. Nhưng nó nghĩ lại, nó không cần người ta thương hại nó. Nó dù còn nhỏ nhưng vẫn có lòng tự trọng của mình mà.

"Em có thấy ngôi sao trên kia không Arthur." Alfred chỉ tay trên bầu trời đen kịt. Tay còn lại kéo nó vào gần hơn, để mắt nó có thể nhìn về phía ngón tay anh.

"Thấy, thì sao ạ?" Nó nói nhanh rồi cố gắng thoát khỏi bàn tay đang đặt lên vai nó. Chắc tại một là tay Alfred đã đặt lên vai nó đã chạm vào vết thương trên đấy. Hai là thằng bé mắt xanh lá cảm thấy khó chịu khi có người quá thân thiện với nó như thế.

"Em thấy nó rất nhỏ đúng không? Đôi lúc người ta chỉ nhìn thấy ánh sáng từ mặt trăng mà không để ý đến những ngôi sao đó. Và ít ai biết rằng nó chứa đang ẩn chứa sức mạnh rất to lớn." Alfred mỉm cười nhìn vào nó làm mặt nó ngứa ran. Đôi mắt xanh dương sáng lên trên nền đêm đen. Đẹp quá. Cái miệng nhỏ hé mở trầm trồ. "Cũng giống như em vậy đó. Người ta ghét bỏ em chỉ vì người ta chưa hiểu về em thôi. Em đừng buồn." Bàn tay vò vò mái tóc nó.

"Sao anh biết em buồn? Em đâu có buồn đâu." Arthur lắc đầu.

"Đừng có chối, anh biết hết mà." Lần này, Alfred lại tặng nó một nụ cười đầy cảm thông. "Anh biết chuyện gì xảy ra với em, chỉ là em không muốn kể cho anh nghe thôi. Nhưng, người ta nói, nếu ông trời muốn ai đó làm việc lớn, nhất định sẽ thử thách người đó. Tin anh. Em sẽ là người làm ra được chuyện lớn đó."

Nó lại tròn đôi mắt xanh lá ra nhìn người trước mặt. Nó không biết những lời anh ta nói có thật hay không, nhưng cái giọng nói cùng nụ cười khiến người ta tin đó là sự thật. Nó im lặng chẳng nói gì. Nó không muốn nói tiếng cảm ơn mà cũng chẳng biết phải nói gì với anh ta. Nó chỉ ngồi đó mà nhìn lên bầu trời cao xa. Mặt trăng hôm nay thật tròn và sáng. Cái bóng của nó phản chiếu trên mặt nước phẳng lặng cũng xinh đẹp không kém. Nó bị thu hút bởi cái bóng đó.

Arthur đứng lên và đi lại gần bờ hồ. Mặt trăng ở trên không thể chạm tới được còn mặt trăng ở dưới này thì sao? Thằng bé với tay ra phía trước, chạm vào mặt trăng. Nhưng rồi tất cả những gì mà nó cảm thấy được chỉ là cái cảm giác lạnh buốt của nước hồ về đêm. Mặt trăng nơi tay nó chạm vào méo mó đi trông thật xấu xí. Nhưng rồi khi nó rút tay ra, mặt trăng lại tròn như lúc trước.

"Em thích mặt trăng lắm sao?" Alfred đi lại gần bờ hồ hỏi.

"Vâng, nó sáng và đẹp nhất trên bầu trời." Arthur gật đầu trả lời.

"Anh lấy nó xuống cho em." Alfred nhìn nó cười.

"Đừng có lừa em, em có phải con nít đâu." Nó bĩu môi. Mặt trăng gần thế này nó còn không chạm vào được, thì làm sao anh có thể lấy mặt trăng trên kia xuống cho nó chứ.

"Em không tin anh hả?" Nó lắc đầu. "Nhắm mắt lại đi Artie." Anh bảo nó lấy hai tay che mắt lại. "Xem nào, khi anh đếm, một, hai, ba thì em mới mở mắt ra, có chịu không?" Nó gật đầu. "Một… Hai… Ba…" Khi nó bỏ hai tay xuống thì trước mặt nó hoàn toàn tối đen.

"Á!" Nó la lên. "Alfred, Alfred…" Hai tay nó mò mẫm trên mặt đất để tìm Alfred. "Anh ở đâu?" Nó sợ lắm, chẳng ai ở bên nó cả. Họ bỏ nó một mình ngay cả anh nữa. Có phải anh bị ma quỷ gì đó ở hồ nước bắt không. Nếu phải thì hãy bắt cả nó thôi, đừng bắt Alfred.

"Nào nào, đừng hoảng lên như vậy chứ." Cái âm thanh quen thuộc vang lên. Rồi thằng bé thấy một chút ánh sáng dìu dịu rồi thứ ánh sáng đó bắt đầu sáng hơn nữa. Nó thấy bắt đầu thấy Alfred đang ngồi trước mặt nó. Nét mặt anh vô cùng hứng khởi. Anh đang giấu cái gì đấy trong tay và dần dần hai bàn tay xèo ra cho nó xem thứ đó, cái thứ phát ra ánh sáng làm mê hồn người. "Mặt trăng của em đây." Một quả cầu sáng lấp lánh đang nằm gọn trong tay anh. Rồi anh chuyền nó cho Arthur. Bàn tay Arthur nhỏ lắm, nhưng quả cầu đó vẫn không rớt khỏi tay nó.

"Này là mặt trăng sao?" Nó vui vẻ hỏi, anh gật đầu. "Đẹp quá." Nó reo lên.

"Em khóc sao?" Anh hỏi nó với giọng trêu chọc.

"Không có," nó lí nhí rồi tay với lấy cái áo choàng rách rưới lên lau nước mắt.

"Khờ quá. Anh đâu có bỏ em." Anh lại xoa đầu nó.

"Đồ ngốc." Nó quay đi, không thèm nói gì với anh nữa. Đôi mắt xanh lá sáng cứ chăm chú ngắm nhìn mặt trăng trước mặt. Mặt trăng đó là của nó, của riêng mình nó thôi.

Arthur và Alfred tính ra cũng quen khá lâu. Nhưng nó vẫn chưa biết Alfred từ đâu đến, vì theo trong khu rừng này chỉ có mình gia đình nó thôi. Mỗi lần Alfred đưa nó về nhà, nó đi vào nhưng sau đó lại lẻn đi theo anh. Nó đi theo anh một quãng nhưng rồi mất dấu anh. Không, nói đúng hơn, Alfred biến mất như một cơn gió vậy. Chẳng lẽ anh là ma sao? Anh ta có thể làm được những thứ mà người thường không thể làm được. Nó muốn hỏi thực ra anh là ai, anh từ đâu đến, nhưng nó không có cam đảm để làm chuyện đó. Và một ngày nọ, nó quyết định phải tìm câu trả lời thì anh lại không đến chơi với nó nữa.

Ban đầu thằng bé tóc vàng nghĩ rằng anh bận việc. Rồi một tuần, một tháng, hai tháng, nó vẫn không thấy anh đâu. Nhưng nó vẫn cứ ngồi ở bờ hồ đợi anh. Đôi mắt xanh lá cứ nhìn vào mảnh rừng tối. nó đợi một tia sáng xuất hiện. Và lần nào nó cũng thất vọng cả. Và cuối cùng nó cũng thấy ánh đèn dầu từ trong rừng toả ra. Arthur không suy nghĩ gì mà chạy tới chỗ đó.

"Alfred, Alfred, rốt cuộc anh cũng đến rồi." Nó chạy gấp đến chỗ đó đến nổi vấp té. Alfred, đồ ngốc, sao bây giờ anh mới tới.

"Alfred là thằng nào?" Cái giọng ồm ồm vang lên. Không phải là Alfred, nó nhìn lên. Là anh nó, Andrew.

"Anh đến làm gì?" Nó giận dỗi nói.

"Tao hỏi mày mới đúng, mày đến đây làm gì hả? Tao cấm mày đến đây rồi mà." Andrew hung dữ nhìn vào nó. Đôi mắt xanh như có ánh lửa trong đấy khiến nó run sợ. Bàn tay thô bạo kéo tay nó. "Đi về."

"Không về," nó cố sức giẫy giụa.

"Về," Andrew lôi nó đi. "Tao sẽ nói cha phạt mày."

"Em không về mà. Em không về." Nó nằm sấp xuống dưới đất, tay nắm lấy những cọng cỏ ướt đẫm sương. Miệng nó vẫn cứ hét toáng lên. Nhưng dù nó có nói gì, làm gì, thì rốt cuộc nó cũng bị lôi về nhà và chịu phạt. Cha nó cấm nó không được đi ra ngoài và đặc biệt là không được đến cái hồ đó nữa. Nó muốn hỏi vì sao nhưng lại không dám, vì nó biết nó có hỏi cũng sẽ không nhận được câu trả lời mà còn bị đánh thêm. Và kết quả là thằng bé không bao giờ đặt chân ra ngoài đó.

Thời gian dần trôi, chẳng mấy chốc thằng bé chín tuổi đã thành một cậu thanh niên mười chín. Đôi mắt xanh lá vẫn đẹp như ngày nào, mái tóc vàng sáng dưới ánh nắng sớm. Cậu đã không còn là thằng nhóc hay khóc nhè ngày nào và cũng không còn bị cha và mấy anh bắt nạt nữa. Cha cậu đã chết mấy năm trước. Sau đó, mấy anh cũng bỏ đi nơi khác mà kiếm sống. Trong căn nhà nhỏ này, chỉ còn mình cậu mà thôi.

Lần nọ, cậu đi vào rừng kiếm củi, chẳng hiểu sao đi mãi mãi, cậu lại đến cái hồ ngày trước. Những tia nắng nhẹ dịu mùa thu chiếu xuống mặt hồ phẳng lặng. Những chiếc lá vàng rơi trên mặt hồ xanh trong như đang tô điểm cho cảnh vật xung quanh. Cậu nhớ lại ngày trước, mình từng ở đây đợi một người như người này chẳng quay lại. Cậu cũng chẳng biết sau này người ấy có quay lại tìm cậu hay không nữa. Những hồi ức đẹp đẽ chợt lùa về trong tâm trí. Cậu nằm ườn trên bãi cỏ, mắt nhìn lên bầu trời. Màu xanh của bầu trời thật đẹp, đẹp như mắt của người đó mỗi lần nhìn cậu vậy. Dịu dàng và đầy yêu thương.

Nhưng tất cả đã không còn nữa rồi. Đôi mắt xanh lá nhắm lại, cảm nhận một mùi cỏ ngay ngáy đang tràn đầy trong không khí.

"Cậu là ai?" giọng vừa lạ vừa quen vang lên đằng sau. Arthur mở mắt ra, là đôi mắt xanh dương quen thuộc đó. Là con người đó, anh ta chẳng thay đổi một chút nào mà trông giống như mười năm trước vậy.

"A-Alfred, Alfred…" Cậu ngồi bật dậy, không suy nghĩ gì mà ôm lấy người trước mặt. Quen thuộc lắm, là cái mùi hương này đây. Tại sao anh ấy vẫn như vậy mà không thay đổi chút nào? Chẳng lẽ anh ta là ma sao? Nhưng vấn đề đó không quan trọng, vì cậu biết Alfred đang đứng trước mặt cậu đây.

"X-xin lỗi. Cậu là ai?" Người đó hỏi, lôi cậu ra dòng suy nghĩ riêng của mình. Arthur đỏ mặt lùi ra đằng sau.

"X-xin lỗi." Cậu lầm bầm, rồi tự rủa mình tại sao lại hành động như vậy chứ.

"Cậu là ai, nhìn quen mặt lắm. Đặc biệt là hàng chân mày này." Anh ta với tay tới, định chạm vào mặt cậu nhưng Arthur đã nhanh chóng bước ra đằng sau.

"T-tôi là Arthur." Cậu đỏ mặt, trả lời.

"A-Arthur…" Đôi mắt xanh dương mở to bất ngờ. "E-em lớn đến thế này rồi sao? Lớn lên cũng đẹp trai giống anh quá. Mà đã mấy năm trôi qua rồi?"

"Đã mười năm rồi." Arthur trả lời.

"Nhanh vậy sao?" Alfred gãi đầu. "Ở đây cũng chẳng thay đổi mấy nhỉ?"

"Mấy năm qua anh đã làm gì? T-tại sao anh vẫn giống mười năm trước không hề thay đổi?" Cậu hỏi.

"Anh ngủ trong hang núi đó." Anh chỉ vào ngọn núi ở bên kia.

"Ngủ?" Mắt Arthur còn mở to hơn lúc nãy nữa. "Ngủ trong suốt mười năm sao?"

"Ừa." Alfred gật đầu.

"Rốt cuộc anh là ai?" Arthur sợ hãi bước ra đằng sau một lần nữa. "A-anh-"

"Thật ra anh là rồng."

"R-rồng." Cậu lập lại và không tin vào tai mình. Anh ta là rồng sao? Thật không? Rồng thì phải có cánh chứ. "C-cánh anh đâu?"

"Đây." Đằng sau anh mọc ra hai cái cánh màu xanh dương nhạt khẽ cựa quậy. Arthur dụi mắt. Cậu không tin vào những gì trước mắt mình nữa. "Em đã tin anh chưa?" Cậu gật đầu. "Nào, nào," anh ta quàng tay qua vai cậu. "Ngồi xuống, kể anh nghe, mười năm qua đã xảy ra chuyện gì rồi?"

"Sao anh không kể tôi nghe lí do anh phải ngủ trong hang động suốt mười năm trời?" Arthur nhìn vào Alfred với ánh mắt nghiêm túc, và cố gắng bỏ tay anh ta ra. "Với lại, bỏ cái tay của anh ra."

"Artie à, sao em không thay đổi chút nào, vẫn giống như hồi đó. Không bao giờ chịu nói gì với anh, toàn để anh nói chuyện một mình thôi." Anh ta thôi cười, rồi quay mặt đi. Đôi mắt xanh dương buồn bã nhìn ra mặt hồ. Biểu hiện như vậy là sao đây, cậu tự hỏi. Cậu không quen nhìn thấy biểu hiện này của anh ta, giống như anh ta muốn người khác thương hại hay quan tâm đến anh ta nhiều hơn vậy.

"Nếu anh không muốn kể thì thôi, tôi không ép." Cậu đứng dậy và quay đi.

"Này, anh có thể đến ở nhà em được không?" Anh ta ngồi dậy và đi hướng về phía cậu.

"Cái gì?" Arthur hỏi lại. Hình như tai cậu nghe nhầm thì phải.

"Anh muốn đến ở chung với em." Anh ta lập lại. "Đi," và bắt đầu nắm lấy tay áo cậu mà kéo. Cậu quay qua thì bắt gặp đôi mắt xanh đó. Đôi mắt ấy như có một ma lực nào đó khiến người ta không nỡ từ chối chủ nhân nó vậy.

"Sao anh không ngủ trong hang động đó?" Arthur cố gắng quay đi, và bỏ tay anh ta ra khỏi áo mình.

"Nhưng mà ở có một mình buồn lắm. Anh ở chung với em thì em không cần phải lo bị người ta bắt nạt nữa. Đúng không?"

"Tôi không còn là một đứa nhỏ nữa, giờ tôi đã mười chín, tôi đã có thể tự bảo vệ mình, không cần ai quan tâm. Và cha cùng mấy người anh của tôi đã không sống cùng tôi nữa rồi."

"Vậy thì em cũng biết sống một mình buồn đến cỡ nào rồi đó. Không ai nói chuyện, không ai ăn cơm cùng, không ai chăm sóc. Đi mà," anh ta hạ giọng xuống. "Đi."

"Anh ăn từ từ thôi." Arthur thở dài và dọn dĩa súp của mình.

"N-ngon, ng-ngon lắm Arthur à." Anh ta ăn nhanh đến mức giống như ngày mai là ngày tận thế vậy.

"Ở trong nồi còn nhiều lắm, chẳng ai giành với anh đâu. Anh ăn nữa không, tôi múc thêm cho anh." Đấy, rõ ràng là cậu nấu ăn rất ngon mà. Alfred cũng khen ngon nữa, còn mấy thằng anh chết bầm đó, toàn chê này nọ thôi. Rõ ràng là không biết thưởng thức mấy món cậu nấu rồi.

"Ừ, ừ." Alfred gật đầu rồi đưa cái dĩa cho cậu. Cậu mỉm cười vui vẻ, đi múc cho anh ta một dĩa đầy.

Nhà cậu chỉ có một chiếc giường thôi và giờ chiếc giường nhỏ phải chứa hai người. Cậu nằm dựa lưng vào bức tường, cố gắng thu người lại, để tạo khoảng cách với người nằm cạnh. Còn anh ta thì cứ cố gắng nằm sát vào cậu. Hơi thở nóng ẩm khiến mặt cậu đỏ lên. Mùi thơm quen thuộc toả ra từ người anh ta khiến cậu bứt rứt không ngủ được.

"Alfred." Cậu ngồi bật dậy khỏi giường. "Tôi có chuyện muốn nói với anh."

"Gì hả Artie? Khuya rồi, có gì sáng mai nói." Alfred nói với giọng ngáy ngủ. Anh ta ngáp dài một cái rồi kéo cái chăn lông vịt qua khỏi đầu.

"Anh ngủ trên này, để tôi ngủ dưới đất." Cậu nói. Tay siết chặt cái gối vào người.

"Hả?" Cậu vừa nói xong, anh ta đã ngồi dậy. Đôi mắt xanh lúc nãy còn lờ đờ bây giờ tỉnh táo hẳn ra. "Anh ngáy làm em ngủ không được hả? Anh xin lỗi." Anh ta lấy tay vò tóc, nụ cười ngượng nghịu.

"Không phải." Arthur lắc đầu. "Anh ngủ trên giường, tôi ngủ dưới đất. Ngủ ngon."

"Khoan." Alfred bắt lấy cánh tay cậu. "Em ngủ trên này đi, anh xuống dưới đất ngủ cũng được. Dù sao anh cũng nằm trên đất mười năm trời rồi, không sao đâu." Nói rồi, anh ta kéo gối và chăn xuống dưới đất. "Ngủ ngon." Vừa dứt lời, Alfred đã nằm xuống và đánh một giấc.

Sau đó, Arthur cũng chưa thể ngủ được. Cậu cứ mãi lo nhìn ngắm gương mặt ngây thơ trước mặt. Tay không nhịn được mà thử sờ vào nó, vuốt nhẹ vài cái. Anh ta nhúc nhích nhẹ làm cậu giật mình. Arthur rút tay lại rồi vội quay mặt vào tường. Cậu nghĩ mình đang làm gì thế này. Mặt cậu nóng ran lên. Cũng tại cái tên ngốc nghếch đó cả. Hắn ở đây làm thay đổi cả thói quen của cậu. Lẽ ra giờ này cậu đã đi ngủ để sáng có thể xuống thị trấn sớm rồi. Cậu kéo chăn lên qua khỏi đầu.

Đừng suy nghĩ về hắn nữa, cậu tự nói với bản thân mình như thế. Nhưng mỗi khi nhắm mắt lại, cậu lại nhìn thấy nụ cười thật tươi như ánh mặt trời, đôi mắt dịu dàng nhìn vào cậu. Cậu giật mình mở mắt ra, rồi khi nhắm mắt lại, cậu lại nhìn thấy anh ta. Chết tiệt, cậu lầm bầm chửi. Tại sao lúc đó lại ngu ngốc nhận lời hắn cơ chứ? Mà bây giờ nếu đuổi hắn ra thì tội hắn lắm. Hắn và cậu, cả hai đều chỉ có một mình. Cậu hiểu cái cảm giác đối diện với bốn bức tường mà không có ai trò chuyện lắm chứ. Đành vậy, dù sao họ cũng từng là bạn. Nhưng mà ngày mai, cậu sẽ đi ngủ ngoài nhà cũi, dù hơi nóng một chút, nhưng chắc sẽ ngủ được. Còn đỡ hơn là nằm ở đây mà cứ trằn trọc suốt đêm. Ừ, cậu đã quyết định rồi đó.

"Tối rồi em ra ngoài làm gì?" Alfred hỏi cậu.

"Ra ngoài ngủ." Cậu xếp gọn cái chăn lại và định đi ra ngoài.

"Sao em không ở trong phòng ngủ?"

"Kệ tôi. Anh cứ ở trong đây ngủ đi. Không cần quan tâm đến tôi đâu."

"Không, không được. Em không ngủ cùng anh, anh sợ lắm đó."

"Sợ cái gì chứ?"

"A-anh sợ ma."

"Sợ ma á, đừng có giỡn." Cậu không nhịn được mà cười to. "Anh là gì, rồng đó. Rồng mà sợ ma hả? Đừng có đùa với tôi chứ?"

"K-không anh không có đùa. Ma đó, chúng đáng sợ lắm. Chúng sẽ bắt mình về ăn thịt đó." Arthur càng không nhịn được cười khi nhìn thấy gương mặt Alfred nhăn nhúm lại, còn cơ thể run lên vì sợ hãi. "Em đừng có cười nữa được không." À, gương mặt đỏ bừng này cũng dễ thương lắm. "Nếu mà em ra ngoài phòng củi ngủ, đưa anh đi cùng với."

"Anh thôi đi, tôi hồi đó giờ đâu có nghe chuyện ma ăn thịt người. Mà anh tính ra cũng hơn tôi cả trăm, cả nghìn tuổi đó. Đừng có làm như mình là trẻ con nữa." Cậu đi ra cửa nhưng lại bị Alfred bắt lấy cánh tay.

"Artie," lại cái giọng nói và điệu bộ này. Cái giọng nhỏ nhẹ đến mức đáng thương. Đôi mắt xanh như muốn nói với Arthur rằng, nếu cậu mà từ chối thì chủ nhân của nó sẽ buồn lắm. Đôi môi cứ bĩu ra, đôi gò má phụng phịu khiến anh ta giống như một đứa trẻ dễ bị tổn thương.

"Thôi, được rồi." Cậu day day trán.

"Ah, cảm ơn Artie nhiều lắm." Alfred ôm chặt lấy cậu, làm cậu giật mình.

"Tr-tránh ra. Tôi hứa, nhưng cậu phải hứa không được ôm tôi nữa." Arthur nói.

"Đồng ý luôn." Alfred buông cậu ra và cười thật tươi.

Thế là họ bắt đầu những ngày tháng sống cùng nhau dưới một mái nhà. Arthur cứ tưởng tương lai cậu sẽ khá hơn, vì có người thực sự quan tâm cậu và cậu cũng quan tâm người đó ở cạnh. Nhưng chính sự mềm lòng của Arthur khi đứng trước mặt Alfred đã đem đến cho cậu không biết bao nhiêu rắc rối về sau.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thời gian cứ trôi qua, chẳng bấy chốc cũng đã bốn tháng rồi. Bốn tháng qua không ngày nào Arthur không bực mình, tức giận. Sáng nào Alfred cũng chọc tức cậu. Anh ta ngủ cho đến quá trưa mới dậy, ăn xong không bao giờ chịu dọn dẹp, quần áo cũng vứt lung tung. Và thế là đống bừa bộn của anh ta gây ra, cậu phải dọn. Cậu là chủ nhà chứ có phải là kẻ hầu người hạ của anh ta đâu chứ. Nhưng một sự thật không thể chối cãi rằng, từ khi anh ta đến đây ở, cậu đã cảm thấy vui hơn rất nhiều. Căn nhà vắng vẻ ngày nào giờ tràn ngập tiếng cười và cả tiếng la mắng của cậu nữa.

Và dạo này Alfred lạ lắm, cậu nghĩ thế. Cậu ta một tháng gần đây rất hay quên, nhiều lúc tay đang cầm cuốn sách nhưng lại hỏi cậu cuốn sách ở đâu. Nhiều lúc ban đêm, anh không ngủ. Đôi mắt buồn cứ nhìn chằm chằm lên trần nhà. Đôi khi anh hay than là nhức đầu, chóng mặt và có một lần ngất ở nhà củi nữa. Cậu đã hỏi anh ta nhiều lần nhưng không lần nào anh trả lời cả, mà toàn đánh trống lãng thôi. Mà cũng có lẽ anh ta vừa mới thức dậy mấy tháng trước nên chưa quen với môi trường xung quanh.

Một đêm nọ, hai người ngồi ngắm trăng ở bờ hồ. Như cũ, Arthur vẫn không có gì để nói. Cặp mắt xanh lục bảo nhìn lên bầu trời đêm đầy sao. Hôm nay trăng không tròn mà là khuyết. Những đám mây đen trôi ngang qua khiến mặt trăng như ẩn như hiện. Cảnh vật hôm nay dưới ánh trăng mờ mờ càng huyền ảo đến lạ lùng. Cơn gió lạnh nhè nhẹ thổi qua chơi đùa cùng với mái tóc vàng cát. Cậu đưa tay vuốt nếp tóc về vị trí cũ. Thình lình Arthur nhận ra rằng có một người đang ngồi nhìn cậu từ nãy giờ.

"Anh làm gì nhìn tôi dữ vậy?" Arthur đỏ mặt quay đi chỗ khác.

"Arthur này," Alfred gọi. Còn cậu thì lầm bầm chửi trong bụng, hôm nay anh ta gọi cậu là Arthur, quả là một chuyện lạ lùng mà. "Thực ra, anh có chuyện muốn nói với em. Thực ra…"

"Thực ra cái gì?"

"Thực ra, anh, anh… thích em lắm… anh yêu em." Câu nói vừa rồi cậu nghe như sét đánh ngang tai. Cậu trợn tròn mắt nhìn vào gương mặt đỏ bừng hiện tại của Alfred. Anh ta vừa mới nói gì vậy. Yêu cái gì? Thích cái gì chứ? Anh ta yêu cậu sao? Làm gì có chuyện đó được. Anh ta nắm chặt lấy hai bàn tay cậu trong tay mình. Đôi mắt xanh dương sáng nhìn thẳng vào cậu làm mặt cậu nóng ran. "Có lẽ em sẽ không tin những gì anh nói, nhưng thực sự là anh yêu em."

"A-anh yêu tôi á? Đừng có giỡn nữa. Mấy chuyện yêu đương này không thể đem ra đùa được đâu." Cậu cố gắng tránh mặt đi chỗ khác để không thể nhìn thấy ánh mắt đang xoáy sâu vào trái tim mình. Arthur cố rút hai tay mình ra, nhưng Alfred càng siết chặt tay cậu hơn. "N-này, bỏ tay ra."

"X-xin lỗi…" Alfred dường như nhận ra mình hơi quá đáng. Anh ta buông tay cậu ra rồi lại quay đi. "Có thể em không chấp nhận, nhưng những gì anh nói là sự thật. Thời gian của anh không còn nhiều nữa. Nên…"

"Hả? Anh nói cái gì?" Arthur đang bối rối nên không thể hiểu được những gì mà Alfred nói. Tim cậu giờ vẫn còn đập mạnh như muốn nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực.

"Không, không có gì…" Alfred cười trừ nhìn vào cậu. "Nhưng em tin anh đi, những gì anh nói đều là sự thật cả."

"M-mà… tôi cũng muốn nói với anh một chuyện." Arthur mở lời.

"Chuyện gì vậy?" Alfred hào hứng muốn nghe cậu nói.

"C-chuyện là… anh hai của tôi sắp chuyển về đây sống. N-nên tôi không muốn anh ấy thấy hai chúng ta ở chung với nhau." Arthur ấp úng trả lời. Mắt vẫn không chịu nhìn vào Alfred mà chỉ chăm chú vào bãi cỏ trước mặt.

"Ý e-em là muốn đuổi anh đi?" Sự hào hứng mới nãy đã tan biến đi đâu mất. Và thay vào đó chỉ còn là sự ngỡ ngàng cùng thất vọng.

Arthur không gật cũng không lắc đầu. Phải, cậu muốn đuổi anh ta đi. Anh ta ở đây chẳng giúp gì được cho cậu mà còn là gánh nặng của cậu nữa. Thêm một lí do nữa, Alfred là rồng mà. Tại sao anh ta không thể tự nuôi sống bản thân mình mà lại cứ ăn bám cậu. Và giờ đây anh ta nói yêu cậu. Cậu tóc vàng cát đơn giản là không thể chấp nhận được chuyện này. Làm sao hai người đàn ông có thể yêu nhau chứ? Đó là điên khùng, bệnh hoạn. Nếu để người ta phát hiện ra chuyện này thì sao đây? Có phải cậu sẽ bị đóng cọc và bị thiêu trên giàn hoả thiêu không?

"Artie, trả lời anh đi, Artie…" Alfred lay cậu, kéo cậu ra khỏi cơn ác mộng ban nãy.

"Tôi nói một lần nữa," Arthur cố thu hết can đảm nhìn thẳng vào mắt Alfred. Nhưng rồi chưa đầy một phần nghìn giây, cậu lại nhìn đi chỗ khác. "Tôi không muốn thấy mặt anh nữa. Anh chỉ mang đến rắc rối cho tôi thôi, nghe rõ chưa hả? Tôi nhịn anh lâu lắm rồi đó. Giờ thì cút đi giùm tôi đi."

"A-anh…" Cậu không nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh đó. Nhưng cậu biết rằng, nó đang nhìn cậu với vẻ bất ngờ cùng oán trách. Tại sao cậu lại nhẫn tâm làm tổn thương Alfred, chủ nhân của nó? Nhưng Arthur không còn cách nào khác cả. Cậu chỉ đơn giản là muốn bảo vệ chính bản thân mình thôi. Ước mơ của cậu đơn giản lắm, cậu mong có thể sống hết quãng đời còn lại mà không lo nghĩ hay bon chen. Cậu có thể ở một mình mà không cần ai quan tâm hay yêu thương cũng được. Vì cậu đã quen sống trong thế giới riêng của mình rồi.

Alfred chỉ nói được vài chữ rồi quay mặt đi. Cả hai chìm vào trong khoảng không yên lặng của đêm tối. Được một lúc sao, anh mắt xanh dương mới nói, "Nếu em muốn anh đi, anh sẽ đi. Xin lỗi vì bấy lâu nay đã làm phiền em. Anh cứ tưởng em cũng thích anh nữa."

"T-tôi…" Lần này đến lượt Arthur ấp úng nói không thành tiếng.

"Artie, tạm biệt." Nói rồi, anh quay qua và hôn nhanh lên má Arthur. Đôi mắt xanh lá mở lớn, cậu không vẫn rõ chuyện gì vừa xảy ra. Mặt cậu một lần nữa nóng bừng và ngứa ran.

"A-anh…" Cậu định quay qua mắng Alfred một trận như thường lệ. Nhưng anh ta đã không còn ngồi bên cạnh cậu nữa.

Cơn gió lạnh thổi lên lướt qua mái tóc màu vàng cát. Những chiếc lá xanh rụng xuống, rơi trên nền cỏ và rồi bị cuốn về phía hồ nước.

Alfred đã đi rồi và đêm nay có một người không ngủ.

Một tuần sau khi Alfred rời khỏi, cuộc sống của Arthur trở về với những ngày trước kia. Sáng đi xuống thị trấn đổi thịt hay lông thú lấy thức ăn, trưa và tối thì đi săn bắn. Có vẻ cậu dường như rất vui khi được sống như ngày trước đây. Không khí yên bình vắng vẻ mới hợp với loại người như cậu.

Nhưng có những thứ vẫn không thể quay về như trước được nữa. Dù có anh ta ở bên hay không, thì giấc ngủ của cậu cũng không thể nào ngủ yên. Cậu lo anh ta xảy ra chuyện gì? Dạo này Alfred hình như xanh hơn lúc trước, lại còn hay ngất nữa. Lỡ lúc anh ta về nhà, ngất giữa đường thì có ai giúp anh ta không? Nếu mà… nếu mà… những câu hỏi đó cứ xoay vòng trong đầu óc cậu. Cậu cứ vẽ ra muôn ngàn thứ trong đầu, nào là anh ta đang bay thì té từ trên trời xuống, bị gãy chân. Nào là anh ta không kiếm được đồ ăn nên phải chết đói. Cậu suy nghĩ nhiều đến mức mà đêm nằm mơ thấy ác mộng. Khi thức dậy, lưng áo cậu ướt đẫm và cứ tưởng những thứ mà thấy đó là sự thật.

Đồ ngốc, cậu lầm bầm trong miệng. Anh ta là ai chứ, là rồng đó. Con người có thể bị bỏ đói chết, té gãy xương mà chết, nhưng còn rồng thì chắc không thể nào đâu. Rồi cậu mắt xanh lá chuyển qua nguyền rủa cái tên mắt xanh dương kia, sao đi mất rồi mà vẫn không để cậu được yên thân thế hả? Sao cứ bám theo cậu như ma đói vậy? Nhưng dù có mắng anh ta cho đến khi trời sáng thì trong lòng Arthur vẫn hi vọng rằng anh ta có thể trở về nhà bình an, và nếu… nếu rảnh rỗi thì hãy đến thăm cậu để ngôi nhà này tràn ngập tiếng cười và hơi ấm thêm một lần nữa.

Và rồi một ngày nọ, ông trời cũng đã để cậu gặp lại được Alfred. Arthur đang đi trong rừng, tay cầm chắc cái cung. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn bộn phía và rồi cậu vất ngã. "Cái quái gì thế này?" Cậu lớn tiếng mắng chửi dù trong lòng chắc rằng đó là cục đá mà thôi. Nhưng nhìn kĩ lại thì ra đó là một con người. Nhìn kĩ lại, người đó chính là Alfred. Anh ta đang nằm trên bãi cỏ, đôi mắt nghiền. Chắc anh ta đang ngủ thôi, cậu cố ép mình đứng dậy rồi tiếp tục đi thẳng phía trước nhưng rồi lại không kiềm được mà quay đầu lại. Arthur dùng chân đá vào mạn sườn của anh tóc vàng rơm.

"Này, ngủ ở đây coi chừng cảm lạnh." Cậu lại đá thêm một phát nữa cho bỏ ghét. Arthur chờ đợi. Cậu chờ khi anh ta tỉnh dậy sẽ có phản ứng như thế nào? Chắc là vui mừng đến độ mà ôm chặt lấy cậu và nói với cậu rằng anh ta nhớ cậu nhiều lắm. Hình ảnh đó lướt ngang qua đầu óc cậu, khiến cậu đỏ mặt. Mà phải nói rõ là, nếu anh ta có làm thế thì Arthur này sẽ xô anh ta ra và bảo rằng cậu chẳng nhớ nhung gì anh ta hết đó.

Nhưng rồi cậu đợi, đợi và đợi mà sao Alfred không đứng dậy. Cậu hốt hoảng ngồi xuống, vỗ mấy cái vào má anh, nhưng anh ta vẫn không tỉnh lại. "Đừng doạ tôi nữa, Alfred, A-Alfred." Cậu lắp bắp gọi tên anh. Arthur rối lắm, cậu cố gắng thu hết suy nghĩ lại rồi cậu khoác tay anh qua vai mình, cố đỡ anh dậy rồi đưa anh về nhà.

Alfred tuy cao hơn cậu vài phân nhưng lại nặng hơn cậu nhiều lắm. Khi Arthur đưa được anh ta về đến nhà thì chính cậu cũng đã mệt đứt hơi rồi. Cậu uống nhanh ngụm nước rồi xem tình trạng hiện giờ của Alfred. Chắc là đói quá đó thôi, cậu nghĩ thầm. Cậu nấu món súp mà Alfred thích ăn nhất và đưa lên mũi anh ta. Nhưng rồi lại không có tác dụng gì. Cậu đưa tay sờ trán anh mắt xanh dương. Nóng quá, sao lúc nãy cậu lại không cảm thấy. Arthur ra ngoài xách một chậu nước vào và chườm nước cho Alfred. Được khoảng năm phút thì anh ta có vẻ bớt sốt, nhưng rồi lại sốt trở lại. Thế là từ sáng tới tối, cậu không thể nào rời khỏi giường được mà phải lo chăm sóc cho anh.

Arthur mệt mỏi nằm gục xuống bàn. Cậu đã ngủ bao lâu rồi? Không biết Alfred ra sao nữa. Cậu đưa tay sờ lên trán Alfred, bây giờ anh không còn sốt nữa. Hi vọng nó sẽ không quay trở lại. Cậu quay lại chỗ bàn, suy nghĩ thật nhiều chuyện. Rốt cuộc Alfred bị bệnh gì, anh ta có chuyện gì mà giấu cậu sao? Chuyện đó-. Chợt có tiếng gõ cửa kéo cậu ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ riêng.

"Ai đó?" Cậu bật dậy khỏi ghế, giờ này vẫn có người đến đây sao?

"L-làm ơn g-giúp tôi…" Tiếng nói đứt quãng cùng hơi thở gấp gáp của người đàn ông khiến cậu nghĩ đến tình cảnh nguy hiểm mà người đó đang gặp phải. Nhưng điều đó không khiến cậu ngưng đề phòng. Nếu người đó là cướp thì sao, tính mạng của cậu và cả Alfred nữa sẽ gặp nguy hiểm.

"Ra ngay." Cậu nói rồi giấu con dao găm sau lưng. Cậu cẩn thận mở cửa từ từ rồi đứng lùi ra đằng sau. Nhưng hình như dự đoán của cậu đã sai lầm. Hắn ta khắp người bê bết vết máu, quần áo rách rưới ngã quỵ xuống dưới nền đất.

"L-làm ơn, c-cứu tôi…" Người đàn ông chỉ nói được bao nhiêu đó rồi bất tỉnh.

Cậu tiến tới, xem xét người này một lượt. Gã có mái tóc màu bạc, và vài lọn tóc dính máu khiến tóc bị bết lại vào nhau. Quần áo bị rách cả và thấm đầy máu nhưng nhìn kĩ thì thấy nó thuộc loại vải sang trọng chỉ có nhà quyền quí mới có được. Ngay cả thanh kiếm trên thắt lưng gã cũng được điểm rất nhiều hạt hồng ngọc sáng lấp lánh.

Arthur kéo gã vào trong nhà rồi nhìn ra ngoài xem có ai không. Cậu khó khăn lắm mới đỡ gã nằm lên giường cạnh Alfred được. Cậu mắt xanh lá dùng khăn ướt lau sạch vết máu trên đầu cho gã rồi xem hắn có vết thương nào hay không? Cả người gã tóc bạc có nhiều vết chém. Nhìn cách ăn mặc thì có lẽ là gặp phải bọn cướp chăng. Cậu thở dài, lắc đầu rồi quay qua chăm sóc cho Alfred, dù sao thì tình trạng của anh ta cũng nghiêm trọng hơn mà.

Và phải mất một ngày sau thì gã tóc bạc mới tỉnh lại nhưng tình trạng của Alfred vẫn chưa có tiến triển gì.

"Đây là đâu đây là đâu? Sao ta lại ở căn nhà tồi tàn xấu xí đến như thế này?" Đó là câu đầu tiên khi gã tỉnh dậy nói.

Arthur bị tiếng nói chói tay đó đánh thức. "Khốn kiếp!" Cậu tức giận mắng. "Ngày hôm qua tôi mà không cứu anh thì anh không còn sống được tới bây giờ đâu!"

"Ngươi! Ngươi là ai?" Gã chỉ tay vào cậu. "Sao lông mày của người rậm kinh khủng vậy? Bộ loài người các ngươi ai cũng xấu xí như vậy sao?"

"Cái gì mà loài người các ngươi! Ngươi không phải là người chắc!" Arthur cãi lại. Cậu thực sự sai lầm khi đưa gã vào nhà. Biết trước ngày hôm kia cậu bỏ cho gã chết ở ngoài cho xong.

"Kesese…" Gã cười cái giọng tự cao tự đại. "Này, ta mặt mày sáng sủa như thế thì làm sao có thể đánh đồng với loài người các ngươi chứ. Các ngươi chỉ là lũ sinh vật hạ đẳng thôi."

"Thế ngươi là cái giống gì?' Arthur khoanh tay lại, nhíu mày dò xét. Hắn ta bị thương nặng ở đầu nên bị khùng chắc rồi. Tỉnh lại nhưng mà nói năng lộn xộn. Có nên mời hắn thầy thuốc đến không đây, nếu mà mời thì chắc là tốn thêm một khoảng tiền không nhỏ nữa… Mà-

"Ta là rồng." Gã tóc bạc ưỡn ngực ra dáng vẻ oai phong, mặc dù điều đó khiến vết thương của hắn đau rất nhiều.

"Ngươi là rồng?" Arthur vừa nghe xong đã xông tới nắm chặt cổ áo gã. "Ngươi có quen với người này không?" Cậu tóc vàng không do dự kéo hắn trở lại giường. "Người này này…"

"A-Alfred…" Làn da vốn đã tái nhợt của gã ngay lại càng tái hơn nữa. "Bệ hạ… bệ hạ…" Gã lay amj ta. Đôi mắt đỏ sáng lên niềm vui sướng. "R-rốt cuộc người đã an toàn, thần cứ t-tưởng từ nay không gặp lại được người nữa. Mà sao thần gọi hoài người không tỉnh lại vậy hả? Dây đi chứ."

"C-cái gì?" Arthur cũng bất ngờ không kém. "Tên này là vua…" Cậu có nghe lầm không vậy, tên này bị điên hay tất cả những gì hắn nói là sự thật.

"Ng-ngươi tên gì?" Gã nhỏ giọng hỏi.

"Arthur, Arthur K-Kirkland."

"Cảm ơn ngươi, Arthur." Gã tóc bạc đứng lên, cúi người cảm ơn cậu. Gã thay đổi thái độ nhanh như chớp ấy. "Ngươi đã cứu ngài ấy. Ngài là toàn bộ hi vọng của tộc Rồng chúng ta. À quên, chưa tự giới thiệu, ta là Gilbert Beilschmidt, là thủ lĩnh cấm vệ quân, đồng thời là bạn thân từ nhỏ đến lớn của bệ hạ." Gã đưa bàn tay đầy vết thương ra cho cậu.

"Chào anh, Beilschmidt." Arthur cố phát âm đúng tên gã và lấy tay bắt lấy bàn tay của người kia. "Anh có phiền nếu kể đầu đuôi cho tôi nghe được không?"

"Gọi Beilschmidt xa lạ quá, gọi Gilbert đi." Đôi mắt đỏ của anh ta sáng lên tia thích thú rồi vỗ vai cậu thân tình giống như bạn thân đã lâu không gặp vậy. "Ngồi xuống ngồi xuống, tôi sẽ kể cho cậu nghe mọi chuyện."

Qua lời kể của Gilbert, Arthur mới có thể hiểu hết sự thật. Thì ra Alfred là quốc vương của tộc Rồng ở tận phía nam. Nhưng chẳng may, anh bị gian thần tên là Ivan hãm hại và hắn ta đánh anh trọng thương và trốn chạy khỏi vương quốc. Dường như dân chúng ở đó không hài lòng chút nào với vị vua mới cả. Những cuộc đấu tranh liên tiếp diễn ra nhưng đáng tiếc là chúng đều bị đàn áp cả. Và lần này là cuộc nổi dậy của vị thống lĩnh cấm vệ quân cũng thất bại. Thế nên gã mới bỏ chạy đến đây và may mắn đã gặp được Arthur.

"Mọi chuyện là vậy đó." Gilbert cười to rồi đưa tách trà lên miệng.

"Tôi còn một chuyện chưa hiểu lắm." Arthur nói, "Rốt cuộc, Alfred đang bị gì? Cậu ta cứ liên tục sốt và đến bây giờ vẫn chưa tỉnh lại."

"Thực ra, tôi còn chưa kể hết." Giọng vui vẻ lúc nãy thay bằng giọng trầm buồn. "Lúc nãy tôi còn chưa kể hết. Lúc bệ hạ đánh nhau với Ivan, đã bị hắn ta thu giữ nửa phần linh hồn. Phần linh hồn đó hiện đã bị phong ấn ở một cái hồ. Và…"

"Và gì, sao anh không kể tiếp đi." Arthur sốt ruột.

"Ivan hắn là một tên gian xảo, không biết hắn đã làm gì cái hồ đó nữa." Gilbert nắm chặt lấy cái áo khoác rách bươm. "Chúng tôi, mỗi lần chạm vào nước hồ thì sẽ giống như ngàn cây kim đâm vào da thịt vậy. Những người được phái xuống dưới tìm kiếm đều chết sạch cả. Có lần tôi đã lặn được xuống dưới đáy hồ, nhưng linh hồn của Alfred bị phong ấn bởi cây kiếm diệt rồng. Chúng tôi làm sao có thể chạm vào nó được… Chúng tôi cũng lực bất đồng tâm thôi. Chúng tôi-"

Lời nói của Gilbert bị cắt ngang bởi tiếng rên rỉ đau đớn phát ra từ miệng Alfred. Chân tay anh ta bắt đầu co giật. Gương mặt ngăn nhó khó chịu. Đôi mắt xanh vẫn nhắm nghiền không chịu mở ra.

"A-Alfred, Alfred…" Arthur chạy tới, cứ gọi tên anh mãi. "Đ-đừng làm tôi sợ, đừng… Tỉnh lại đi. Mở mắt ra nhìn tôi đây này."

"Alfie, Alfie…" Gilbert cũng lo lắng nhìn vào đức vua.

Trên da mặt của Alfred bắt đầu xảy ra sự biến đổi. Làn da màu hơi ngăm bắt đầu xuất hiện những cái vẩy nhỏ như vẩy cá và rồi lan ra khắp mặt. Người anh ta càng lúc càng nóng hơn. Tiếng rên rỉ đau đớn càng lúc càng to. Arthur nhìn Gilbert cần cứu, nhưng gã chỉ đứng như trời trồng rồi lảm nhảm mấy câu như "Không, không thể như thế". Cậu tóc vàng nhạt cứ gọi mãi nhưng anh ta chẳng trả lời. Cậu tức giận, bực mình nhưng rồi cậu chẳng thể nào đứng yên nhìn Alfred phải vật lộn với cơn đau như thế được. Arthur chẳng biết làm gì khác ngoài chuyện xăn tay áo lên, và liên tục chườm khăn lạnh cho Alfred.

Cậu nắm lấy tay Alfred rồi nói, "Không sao, sẽ không sao…"

"C-cái dấu đó…" Gilbert chỉ tay vào cái bớt trên cẳng tay cậu.

Cậu mắt xanh nhìn lên rồi trả lời, "Lúc tôi sinh ra đã có nó rồi," cậu nhếch mép cười, tay vẫn liên tục lau mát cho Alfred. "Nó giống như một con giun phải không? Mấy anh trai tôi hay bảo thế. Không," cậu lắc đầu. "Ai cũng bảo thế cả… Nó chỉ là một con vật hạ đẳng và tôi là sinh vật hạ đẳng nên mới mang nó từ khi sinh ra." Arthur nhắc lại từng lời bọn họ đã nói với mình. Những lời nói đó từ nhỏ cậu đã nghe thấy rồi. Nó cứ như từng nhát dao đâm vào trái tim cậu và để lại những vết thương mà cho dù bao nhiêu năm trôi qua đi nữa, nó cũng sẽ không thể liền lại.

"Ai bảo cậu đó là con giun hả?" Gilbert tức giận, nắm chặt lấy cổ tay Arthur. "Đúng là những kẻ thiển cận. Nó không phải là giun. Nó là cái bớt chỉ có những kẻ diệt rồng mới có thôi. Cậu nói cách khác cậu không phải là sinh vật hạ đẳng."

"Đừng đùa. Tôi không biết đùa và cũng không thích người khác đùa với tôi." Arthur giật tay lại, tiếp tục lau cho Alfred. Anh ta đã đỡ hơn lúc nãy, bớt co giật hơn, nhưng mà những mảnh vẩy trên người anh đã bắt đầu lan xuống cổ. "Thay vì ngồi nói nhăng nói cuội, hãy nghĩ cách cứu Alfred đi."

"Tôi không hề đùa, tôi đã từng gặp biết bao nhiêu kẻ diệt rồng rồi. Chúng đều có vết bớt đó." Gilbert khẳng định lại một lần nữa.

"Thế thì sao? Có phải anh muốn giết tôi không?" Arthur mỉm cười.

"Không, cậu không giống bọn chúng. Và hơn hết, cậu là người duy nhất có thể cứu được Alfred." Gilbert nhìn vào Arthur. Trong đôi mắt đỏ tuyệt vọng lúc nãy bắt đầu ánh lên tia hi vọng mong manh. "Cậu là người duy nhất có thể lặn xuống cái hồ và rút thanh kiếm đó lên, giải thoát cho linh hồn Alfred. Đó là cách duy nhất hiện giờ có thể cứu được ngài ấy."

"Chuyện này…" Arthur mở to mắt nhìn Gilbert. Những gì gã nói là thật sao? Cậu là người duy nhất có thể cứu được Alfred? Đôi mắt xanh lá lo lắng nhìn con người đang nằm trên giường. Cậu tự hỏi mình, trong lúc này cậu muốn gì nhất. Có lẽ là muốn nhìn thấy Alfred có thể ngồi dậy và cười với cậu. Nhưng có lẽ cậu sẽ chết đó. Đổi mạng sống của cậu lấy mạng của một người chỉ mới vừa gặp lại mấy tháng thôi, có đáng hay không? Đáng. Đúng thế. Vì nếu không có anh ta, thì chẳng có Arthur của ngày hôm nay. Cứ xem như cậu làm thế để trả ơn cũng được. Và cũng có thể vì cậu đã yêu con người này mất rồi.

"Cậu cứ suy nghĩ đi. Quyền quyết định thuộc về cậu thôi. Nếu cậu không muốn, thì ngay cả tôi cũng sẽ không ép cậu."

"Tôi đồng ý."

Gilbert biến hình thành con rồng màu bạc. Từng cái vẩy đang toả sáng lấp lánh dưới ánh mặt trời buổi sớm. Đẹp và oai phong biết bao nhiêu. Arthur đỡ Alfred leo lên người con rồng, cậu cố gắng vừa giữ chặt anh mà vừa có thể bám vào Gilbert.

"Xong chưa?" giọng ồm ồm vang lên.

"Anh chắc là anh sẽ bay được với mấy vết thương này chứ hả?" Arthur lo lắng nhìn vào những vết phỏng và vết dao chém trên lưng, trên bụng Gilbert.

"Chậc, có gì mà con người tuyệt vời này không làm được chứ. Cứ an tâm đi." Gã cười to rồi đôi cánh khổng lồ bắt đầu vỗ nhè nhẹ rồi từ từ mạnh hơn, khiến mấy cành cây gần đó bị cuốn văng đi.

"Xa không?" Arthur hỏi. Cậu cố gắng hét thật to để tiếng mình có thể lọt vào tai Gilbert.

"Cách hai ngọn núi." Gilbert đáp lại. Rồi từ từ Alfred và Arthur được nhấc bổng lên khỏi mặt đất. Cậu mắt xanh lá nhắm đôi mắt mình thật chặt. Đây là lần đầu cậu được bay đó, thành ra hơi sợ cũng là lẽ đương nhiên mà. Cậu từ từ mở mắt ra và nhìn xuống khoảng không gian bên dưới. Bây giờ cậu chỉ toàn là một màu xanh lá của rừng cây và cỏ mà thôi. Miệng cậu mở ra, trầm trồ với vẻ đẹp của trời đất khi nhìn từ trên cao xuống. Thậm chí tay của cậu còn thử chạm vào những đám mây nữa kìa. Bỗng dưng cậu có một suy nghĩ thật kì lạ, phải chi lúc này Alfred có thể tỉnh lại, cùng cậu ngắm nhìn những thứ xinh đẹp này thì hay biết mấy. Cậu đỏ mặt rồi lại tự cười mình, sao lại suy nghĩ bậy bạ như vậy chứ. Nhưng trong thâm tâm, cậu mong những điều đó sẽ trở thành sự thật.

"Này, bám chắc vào, tôi tăng tốc đó."

Lát sau, họ đã có thể đến được cái hồ mà Gilbert nhắc đến. Xung quanh nó cũng được bao bọc bởi những cây cổ thụ. Nhưng xung quanh đó chỉ toàn là đất cát, cỏ không thể nào mọc được. Mặt hồ trong xanh phẳng lặng giống như một tấm gương khổng lồ, phản chiếu những áng mây đang bay ngang qua. Cái hồ nước này nhìn vẻ ngoài cũng giống như tại sao cậu lại cảm thấy nó như đang được bao trùm bởi tà khí nặng nề. Là cậu tưởng tượng hay vốn dĩ là thế cậu cũng không biết nữa. Nhưng dường như cái luồng không khí đó đang thu hút cậu đến gần nó. Đôi chân vô thức tiến tới gần cái hồ mà cậu chẳng hề hay biết gì.

"Arthur, Arthur…" Có tiếng gọi kéo cậu trở về với thực tại. Lúc đó, chỉ còn một bước chân nữa thôi cậu đã bước xuống hồ rồi. "Mọi chuyện tiếp theo xin nhờ vào cậu." Gilbert cúi đầu trước Arthur giống như thể hiện sự kính trọng và cảm ơn vì những gì mà cậu sắp làm vậy.

"Tôi hi vọng mình có thể cứu được Alfred." Lời nói đó giống như cậu đang nói với bản thân mình chứ không phải để trả lời Gilbert.

"Thực ra chúng ta đang đánh một ván bài, hi vọng cậu hiểu điều đó. Thanh kiếm đó không dễ để người khác chạm vào. Tôi chỉ biết chúc cậu may mắn."

"Tôi hiểu. Cảm ơn." Arthur gật đầu rồi tiến về phía hồ.

Arthur cởi bỏ tất cả quần áo, chỉ còn chiếc quần cụt ở bên trong thôi. Cậu đứng trước cái hồ bị ểm bùa. Chân từ từ chạm vào làn nước lạnh băng. Chỉ vừa mới chạm vào thôi mà chân cậu giống như có hàng ngàn cây kim thi nhau đâm vào vậy, đau đớn đến tận xương tuỷ. Cậu theo phản xạ rút chân về, nhưng rồi lại nghĩ nếu cậu cứ lo sợ rồi bỏ cuộc thì ai sẽ cứu Alfred đây. Cậu thật lòng muốn cứu Alfred. Arthur muốn được nhìn thấy một con người hoạt bát nhanh nhẹn như ngày nào, chứ không phải một tên bệnh hoạn nằm vật vã chờ chết.

Cậu tóc vàng lại bước một chân xuống dưới rồi tới chân còn lại. Cậu cắn chặt môi để không phát ra tiếng rên rỉ vì đau đớn. Cậu đi tới, nước dâng từ từ lên cẳng chân rồi tới đùi. Nước dâng tới đâu thì cơn đau giày xé cơ thể cậu tới đó. Arthur nhắm chặt mắt lại, và nhớ về con người đang đợi cậu đến cứu. Chỉ cần nghĩ đến nụ cười của người đó, lòng cậu đã ấm áp lên rất nhiều và xua tan đi bao nhiêu sợ hãi đang chiếm lấy trái tim. Và thế là lờ đi mọi đau đớn, cậu tiếp tục tiến về phía trước.

Arthur bắt đầu lặn sâu xuống dưới. Cái lạnh của nước dường như đang bóp nát lồng ngực cậu vậy. Nó khiến cậu khó thở vô cùng, mắt cậu bắt đầu nhức nhối. Chân và tay cậu cũng không còn sức lực nữa. Cái cảm giác bị kim đâm đã không còn mà thay vào đó là cảm giác bị ai đó dùng dao xé từng miếng thịt trên người cậu ra. Arthur nói với bản thân mình, dù bất luận như thế nào, cậu cũng phải cố lên. Nhưng hình như trong cái rủi cũng có có cái may, cậu cảm giác như có ai đó đang hướng cậu đi đến thanh kiếm kia. Đó là trực giác của cậu hay là thanh kiếm đó đang thu hút cậu, cậu hoàn toàn không thể lí giải được.

Và cuối cùng, cậu cũng đã có thể lặn xuống dưới đáy hồ, nơi đang giam giữ phần linh hồn còn lại của Alfred. Cây kiếm đang được cắm trên bệ đá và sáng lên giữa lòng hồ tối đen. Cậu dùng hết sức bơi đến gần cái bệ đá đó. Nhưng càng bơi đến gần thì cái cảm giác như bị xé đôi tăng gấp nhiều lần. Và rồi cuối cùng tay của cậu cũng có thể chạm vào chuôi kiếm. Chân cậu mắt xanh lá cố gắng đứng vững trên bệ đá. Răng cậu cắn chặt môi dưới, dùng hết sức bình sinh của mình cậu rút thanh kiếm đó ra.

Khi cậu chạm vào nó, cảm giác lạ lắm. Dường như cái cảm giác đau buốt như bị kim đâm lúc nãy chợt tan biết hết. Làn nước lạnh lẽo bỗng trở nên ấm áp lạ thường. Arthur không chú ý đến những gì đang thay đổi quanh mình, cậu bắt đầu rút thanh kiếm đó ra. Ban đầu nó chỉ lệch sang vài phân nhưng sau đó nó rời ra khỏi bệ đá và nằm trong tay Arthur. Đôi mắt xanh lá mở to, chẳng phải Gilbert bảo rút thanh kiếm này ra khó lắm sao? Cậu nhìn phía dưới cái bệ đá, đó là một cái hộp được chạm khắc tinh xảo, cậu với tay tới trước và chạm vào nó. Chắc đó là phần linh hồn còn lại của Alfred mà Gilbert đã nhắc đến rồi.

Arthur định bỏ thanh kiếm xuống để có thể bơi nhanh hơn, vậy thì Alfred có thể nhanh chóng tỉnh lại. Cậu thực tình không để đợi được đến giây phút đó. Nhưng rồi thanh kiếm dường như cảm nhận được những gì cậu suy nghĩ trong đầu. Nó run lên trong tay cậu không thôi. Có lẽ đây là duyên số, cậu nghĩ trong đầu. Và thế là cậu tóc vàng, một tay cầm thanh kiếm một tay cầm cái hộp gỗ, bơi lên bờ.

Lúc Arthur vừa ngoi lên khỏi mặt nước, Gilbert đã chạy đến đỡ cậu. Tay Gilbert chạm vào nước của hồ thì mặt gã đã nhăn lại, chắc là đau lắm. Đôi mắt đỏ mở to nhìn vào thanh kiếm mà cậu đang cầm trên tay.

"Cậu có thể rút được nó ra sao?" Gilbert hỏi.

"Ừ, tôi cũng ngạc nhiên lắm. Nhưng có lẽ tôi có duyên với nó." Arthur nhìn vào thanh kiếm nạm ngọc trên tay rồi dường như nhớ ra chuyện gì đó rất quan trọng, "Đừng nói nhiều nữa, chúng ta hãy mau đến cứu Alfred đi." Cậu bỏ thanh kiếm trên bãi cỏ rồi tiến tới người đang nằm dưới gốc cây.

'Anh được cứu rồi. Tôi lại có thể nhìn thấy anh tươi cười đứng trước mặt tôi'. Những câu nói đó vang trong đầu Arthur. Tim cậu đập một lúc một nhanh hơn. Bàn tay run run mở cái hộp gỗ ra, một ánh sáng màu xanh nhạt len lỏi qua cái khe hở nhỏ. Và khi nắp hộp được mở ra, ánh sáng đó bay vọt ra. Cả cơ thể Alfred được thứ ánh sáng kì lạ đó bao phủ. Chỉ trong vài phút sau, thứ ánh sáng đó biến mất, giống như nó đã hoà làm một với Alfred vậy.

Đôi mắt xanh lá cứ chăm chú nhìn vào Alfred như đang trông đợi điều kì diệu nào đó sẽ xuất hiện. Nó đợi đôi mắt xanh màu bầu trời lại mở ra lần nữa và nhìn vào nó. Nhưng cứ đợi mãi mà đôi mắt đó cũng chưa mở ra. Cậu đã thất bại rồi sao? Không, không thể được, cậu bắt đầu trở nên hoang mang. Tay cậu nắm chặt lấy bàn tay lạnh cóng của của Alfred. Này, mở mắt ra nhìn tôi đi, cậu thì thầm trong miệng.

"Ngài ấy sẽ không tỉnh nhanh vậy đâu, chúng ta về thôi." Lúc này, câu nói của Gilbert kéo cậu ra khỏi suy nghĩ riêng. Cậu thầm trách cái tên mắt đỏ ấy sao không nói sớm một chút, làm cậu lo lắng như một tên khờ vậy. Chắc giờ hắn đang cười thầm trong bụng khi nhìn thấy cái bộ dạng ngốc nghếch của mình lúc nãy. Rồi cậu lại thầm trách mình tại sao lại lo lắng cho người kia đến vậy chứ? Đúng là ngốc quá mà. Cậu vừa mắng vừa đỡ Alfred dựa trên người mình.

Gilbert nhanh chóng biến hình thành con rồng màu bạc, Arthur từ từ đỡ Alfred nằm trên lưng gã. Cậu cũng leo lên, và họ cùng nhau quay trở về nhà.


End file.
